Ransom
by brit02
Summary: Zane is hired to kidnap Danica, but would his feelings for her get in the way? R&R please! Previously named 'Love For Ransom'
1. Assignment

**Hey guys =]**

**This is a first draft, just to see how this idea flies by…**

**Hope u enjoy it ;]**

**I do not own the Kiesha'ra series, though I sure wish I had Zane ;] **

**~Zane~**

_People say that we are descendents of immortals. Others say we are demons in disguise. One thing is clear- whatever we are, we clearly are not human. _

_My family and I know the truth, of course. My ancestor, Kiesha, was a shape shifter. She could shift into any form she wished, but she had always reveled in the feel of being a serpent. She also loved the majesty and power of her hawk's form._

_She then had children; twins. One was able to shift into the form of a serpent. He was called Donovan. His twin, Alasdair, preferred the shape of the hawk. Kiesha adored her children, and taught them everything she knew. _

_However, she could not dispel the innate hatred that each twin had for the other. It may have stemmed from their shift's natures- everyone knows that the hawk and the cobra are natural enemies- or it may have stemmed from a sibling rivalry. _

_Whatever the reason, each Serpiente and Avian now knows the result; years and years of bloodshed, of revenge, of hatred. All we know is that Donovan was found in his bedchambers, a dagger in his back. His children retaliated and killed Alasdair, and so the ancient blood feud between the Avians and Serpiente started. _

_I am one the last descendents of Donovan. Throughout the generations, the ability to shape shift has been lost to us, but we have retained all the other abilities that were graced to Donovan's offspring. We are outcasts in human society, and our war with the Avians is viewed as a gang war. We figure it is better than telling them the truth, so we keep our secret from the humans. They are too weak for this world anyways. _

_My father, older and younger brother and sister have all been killed in this war. I only have my mother and older sister left, and I am determined to keep them alive._

_No matter what._

_Zane Cobriana,_

_Arami of the Serpiente. _

*******

"This is your next assignment." Ailbhe looked into my black eyes with his steely grey ones as he handed me the thick manila folder. I opened it, expecting the usual job as always; a quick in and out abduction to scare the Serpiente and keep them in line. I was shocked when I saw a picture of Danica Shardae glaring at me.

"What the hell is this, Ailbhe?" I asked, sharper than I intended.

Running his hand through his white-blonde hair, Ailbhe sighed gustily. "Zane, it's the Naga's orders. She told me she wants _you _specifically to do it. Maybe because you're the best, maybe because you're her only son left and she views it as your duty to the Serpiente. I don't know. I think she hopes that by taking the future Tuuli Thea, the Avians would finally bow to her requests." He shrugged.

I spun on my heel, intending to talk to my mother. "One last thing Zane." Called Ailbhe. I half turned to him, my back muscles tensed. "You are not allowed to take my sister on this mission. The Naga forbids it, and I would not have allowed it anyways. This is going to be a long and dangerous haul, and I refuse to put my sister in that position." I opened my mouth to protest- not only was Adelina my on and off girlfriend, she was the best hand to hand fighter in Ailbhe's troops, but Ailbhe cut me off. "No. That will be all." Dismissed, I stormed out of Ailbhe's neat but dark office, and into the hall.

I stalked down the hall from Ailbhe's office to the main quarters of my mother's mansion. Ignoring her secretary, I barged into her rooms, interrupting a meeting of some sort.

Charis Cobriana was a stunning woman in her forties, with her long black hair flowing down her back and her sapphire blue eyes that enable her to look through your soul. My sister, Irene and her fiancé, Galen, sat on her right, and an assortment of Serpiente bureaucrats were scattered loosely around the room.

"Zane, what brings you here?"

In response to my mother's question, I faced each bureaucrat and merely said, "Get out." No-one dares to defy a Cobriana, and the room was cleared of everyone but my family within a few moments. My mother's lips were pursed in her annoyance, but she said nothing.

"So I take it Ailbhe gave you your assignment?" I nodded tersely. I seemed to be unable to speak through my rage. She draped herself over a two-man sofa, and patted the space left next to her. "Come Zane. Sit with me." I moved towards her woodenly and sat, my back so tense I could feel the muscles knotting.

"Zane, you know that after the tragic murder of your father, and eventually your brother, that you are the las Cobriana male." I nodded; I knew this ever since I was sixteen. "That entitles you to some…duties, and none of them pleasant. I have undertaken most of the duties, but you are fast approaching the age of eighteen, and I need you to stop living in your little fantasy world. I need you to start to concentrate on the work you have ahead of you, instead of gallivanting all over the place with Adelina." She held up a well manicured hand to stop my protest.

"You have taken a lot of risks for the sake of the Serpiente, I'll admit. No-one would be able to question your love and loyalty to the Serpiente after the stunts you have pulled. However, the running of the Serpiente does not only require brawn, but also brains. You are smart, Zane, and don't pretend you are not. We need you. _I _need you. I cannot do this much longer. Irene does help, but with the baby and wedding preparations, she would be quite distracted. It is time you settled down and accepted your responsibilities."

Subdued, I bent my head and mumbled an apology. I always felt like a child while in my mother's presence.

"May I go now?" I asked sullenly.

"No. We have not eaten as a family in forever, and seeing as you have cleared my schedule for the rest of the day, I think tonight's as good as any. As soon as tomorrow hits, though, I need you to take Danica. Oh, one last thing." She said as she stood up sinuously. "This is to be your last mission." She then strutted off, twining her hand in Irene's and heading to the dining rooms. I gaped after my mother.

How dare she?

She knows how I feel about fighting with my people in the war against the Avians, and she's pulling me away from it? From the one place where I actually feel accepted as who I was, and not as the pitied younger brother of Anjay?

I ignored my mother's request to eat dinner as a family and went to my room, slamming the door behind me. I went into my closet and looked at my assortment of clothes. They were all black, or a deep red that could pass as black in the dark. I grabbed the first black t-shirt I could find, and a pair of running shorts. I strapped a small knife on my upper thigh within easy reach, and put on my sneakers. Turning my iPod on the highest volume, I opened my door, pausing only to glance at my reflection on the back of my door.

I looked the same as always; my black hair flopped down my forehead and into my eyes, sometimes obscuring my view. My dark eyes stared into the mirror, emotionless, but yet so full of emotion. My t-shirt was stretched tautly against my well sculpted chest, and my pale alabaster skin stood out in stark contrast to my dark attire. My arms and legs were well defined, showing tiny scars where I had gotten in fights with people lucky enough to scratch me. Something about me just screamed dangerous.

I left the mansion, carefully avoiding the dining rooms where I heard the bell-like laughter of my sister floating through the halls.

I ran in the dark, not knowing or caring where I went and for how long. I just ran to clear my mind and to pound out my frustration on the pavement rather than my mother or sister. It was only when I finally glanced at the time on my Rolex watch under the light of a streetlight that I decided to go back home. It was after midnight, and the Serpiente would be frantically searching for me.

**Hope you liked it =] **

**I won't write any more if I don't get enough reviews ;] **

**Plus, I have to finish my other stories lol.**

**Review**

**Please**

**!!!**


	2. Abduction and a kiss?

**Nothing is mine but the plot ;]**

**Reviews are welcomed!!!**

**P.S! If you like anime (esp Rurouni Kenshin) check out my friend's, NiciGold, anime fic called "The other side of me". Its pretty awesome ;]**

** ~Zane~**

I snuck back into the house, tiptoeing past my mother's door and into my room. I turned on the shower on the hottest, and stood under the spray as I washed off the sweat from my skin.

It was only when I had thrown on my pair of black sweats- nothing more- did I decide to pick up Danica Shardae's folder.

The first sheet of paper was a picture. I studied it, but I already knew what she looked like. She was beautiful, in an Avian way. Her hair was a light brown and streaked with blonde. She was laughing in this picture, hiding her golden eyes that I knew as well as mine. There was a man standing next to her, a small smile on his lips, and he was obviously the one who made the joke that made her laugh so uproariously.

_That must be Rei, the head of her guard, and best friend_ I mused.

She was wearing a cream colored top, with brown slacks and boots. She had a honey jacket slung gracefully over her slim shoulders. The jacket, however, could not hide the small dagger she kept strapped to her waist. Upon closer inspection, I saw many other places where small knives could be hidden. I would have to watch out for those when I take her.

I carefully put the picture aside, and proceeded to read her information. As the heir to Tuuli Thea, and therefore the next one to lead the Avians, we Cobrianas are well informed about Danica Shardae. Yet it could not hurt to get a little recap.

**Name: **Danica Shardae

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'4"

**Weight: **115 pounds

This sheet continued to list the basic information about Danica Shardae, so I skimmed through it and continued to the more important information.

_Danica Shardae, or Shardae as her followers call her, is always accompanied by one or more of the Royal Flight. She is mostly with Andreios, or Rei, as she prefers to call him, or with his second in command, Erica. She is well versed in the use of a dagger, and is able to hold her own against on of the Royal Flight in hand to hand combat. She refused to be taught to use a gun, and her love for her people is known everywhere. _

I pursed my lips when I read this. It would not be easy abducting this certain target. I grinned, relishing the challenge. Getting past the Royal Flight and taking the heir would surely ruffle these bird's feathers.

After viewing Danica's file, I headed to my closet and grabbed a small duffle and filled it with things I believed I would need. I packed rope, chloroform, a rag, two Glocks (0.25 mm), and some extra clothes for me. As an afterthought, I padded over to Irene's room and stole a couple of her slacks and shirts. Irene is a little bigger than Danica, but they would do just fine. I moved into the kitchen to grab a few non-perishables. If all went well tomorrow, I would need to get far away as quickly as possible. I would most likely have to invade the wolves' lands and camp there until Ailbhe gives me the go-ahead.

I slung the duffel into the back of my black SUV, along with two sleeping bags and a tent. I put my cell phone next to the ashtray in the front seat. Satisfied that I had everything, I went back into my room and curled up under the black silk sheets.

As I drifted into unconsciousness, the face of Danica Shardae filled my vision. She was laughing, like in the picture, but at something _I _had said. I felt a hot wave of jealousy run through me as I realized I would never be able to make her laugh like that, and Rei would. Then sleep caught up to me, and I dreamed.

*******

I waited until dusk to set out for the Avian's land. There was a great expanse of barren wasteland between the two provinces that I would have to sneak across, and I would rather do it with the protection of the night. Especially because I cannot take my SUV across without attracting unwanted attention, so I would have to lug Danica's unconscious body across no-man's land.

As I was entering the garage, a willowy form detached itself from the shadows. Instantly on alert, I pulled out my daggers from my wrist straps and tensed, ready for a fight.

A ghostly laugh reached me and I relaxed. I sauntered to the woman, and wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent. She raised her lips to mine, and I met her kiss hungrily. Anything to get that image of Danica out of my head.

"Adelina." I gasped as we finally disengaged our lips. "What are you doing here?" My breaths were ragged, and her breathing was as unsteady as mine.

She chuckled darkly. "You don't think I would let my boyfriend leave without sending my love?" I laughed quietly, and lowered my lips to hers again.

I pulled away reluctantly, but she clutched herself to me. "Don't go." She pleaded, her grey eyes vulnerable for once.

I brushed back a strand of her blonde hair- she and her brother were alike in looks, but not temperaments- and replied softly, "I'm sorry. I have to, as a duty to the Serpiente, and as the Arami." I said, using the term for the heir to the position of Diente. "Also, this is the last mission my mother is allowing me to partake in." Adelina gasped. "Let me go, Adelina." Suddenly angry, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the dark garage.

***

Quiet as the serpent that we are descended from, I crept into Danica's bedroom. I have only ever been here once before, the night after my brother had charged into the Avian's liar to avenge the death of our father. I shoved the unpleasant memories away and focused on the present.

I stared at the sleeping form of Danica Shardae. The moonlight gleamed on her bronzed skin, making her seem surreal. I was entranced by her beauty and was tempted to take her into my arms. I shook my head.

_What the hell am I thinking of? I have a job to do, and I'm letting romantic notions cloud my brain!_

I quickly poured the chloroform onto the rag and pressed it to Danica's face. Her eyes shot open, revealing her panic and confusion, but soon drooped closed again. She fell limp into my waiting arms. I unwrapped the rope and carefully created a sling to lower Danica to ground level. She lived in the attic of her mother's mansion, and it was long way up or down.

After she was safely on the ground, I leapt lightly to the ground. I stared up at the top floor, and once again thanked my ancestors. We Serpiente- and Avians for that matter-were more agile and faster than normal humans, and insanely hard to kill.

I draped Danica across my shoulders and skulked through the shadows until I was confident that I had covered enough ground. It was only then did I sprint back to the SUV. I dumped Danica in the backseat and tied and gagged her before I set out.

***

It was only after the sun had been up for at least an hour and I was securely in the wolves' lands did Danica awake. She thrashed in the backseat, and banged the doors. She tried to scream through her gag and failed miserably; I was very skilled when it came to gagging people. You had to be in my line of work.

Even though I had not seen anyone on the roads for the whole drive, I pulled off of the road onto an almost indiscernible dirt track that led into the densely wooded forest that put the wolves' area separate from that of the Avian's or Serpiente's.

I drove along the dirt track for over an hour before I stopped. By then, Danica seemed to have accepted that she could not escape and instead sank into a sullen silence. I grabbed a bottle of water from the cup holder in the front and went to the back. As soon as I opened the door, Danica launched herself at me.

Her feet came flying by my head, and I narrowly dodged her well aimed kick.

_Curse it all, I forgot to tie her feet!_

Silently berating myself for my stupidity, I grabbed her leg as it went for my head again. I pulled it, making her fall from the seat to the floor of the forest. Slightly stunned, she stopped struggling for her captive leg- for only an instant, which was all I needed to sit upon her hips and grab both her feet to tie them. She pounded my back in an effort to stop me from restricting her movements further, with little effect. When I was confident that she had to be Houdini to get out of those ties, I put a hand to her gag.

Raising a finger in warning, I simply stated. "Make a sound, and I will put it back in and never take it out again. I know how cottony your mouth must feel, so I'm going to give you some water." She nodded her understanding, and cautioning her with my eyes, I pulled out the gag. Her teeth sank into my finger before I was able to clear it fully. Howling in pain, I pulled my finger away from her teeth and glared at her. She smiled angelically, and my heart almost stopped in my chest.

_Stop it, you idiot! Give her the water, and let's get out of here! _I scowled at her, and placed the bottle to her lips. She drank greedily, and some trickled down her chin to her chest.

My eyes followed the trail the water left, unable to stop myself. The water darkened the neck of the silky fabric of her pajamas, and I took a step closer to her involuntarily. I lightly traced the line the water left, from her neck to her chin. I outlined her perfect lips with the tip of my finger, and she shivered. She lifted her golden eyes to mine, showing me how vulnerable she felt. I gently lowered my lips to hers, and she sighed under the touch of my lips against hers.

Startled, I jumped away from Danica. She was red in the face. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, what I mean to say…" her soft voice barely reached my ears. I turned away from her and stiffly walked to the trunk of the SUV, suddenly furious. I was angry at myself for letting my emotions get the better of me, and for allowing myself to even believe that she might have felt the small spark I felt when our lips touched. I pulled the trunk open with more ferocity than I should have, and pulled out the duffel bag. I rummaged through it until I found an acceptable pair of slacks and shirt and threw them to Danica.

Her golden eyes were still open in shock, but she caught the clothes. Pointing to a clump of trees, I said gruffly, "Go over there and change. If you even attempt to escape, I will chase you down and kill you." She nodded mutely, and started to hobble to the trees, and I realized that I had forgotten to untie her.

Grumbling, I untied her wrists and legs, allowing her to move. I was confident that she was too surprised to run off, and if she attacked me again, I was ready.

Before she hid behind the trees, she turned to me, her golden eyes once again a mystery to me. I could never tell what any Avian was thinking; they called it their 'Avian Reserve', where they hid all their thoughts and emotions behind a carefully constructed mask. "Zane." Her voice held all the authority that an heir should, and I was unsurprised that she knew who I was. "You know that my mother would not stop looking for me."

I flashed a smile, showing all my teeth. She flinched when she saw my fangs, and my grin grew wider. "Oh, my dear Tuuli Thea, we are counting on it." I purred. She recoiled, and stiffly walked to the trees to change.

**Review**

**Please**

**!!!**


	3. Poisoned

**I still don't own anything…**

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in a looonnngg while. Honestly, I wasn't really planning on continuing till closer to May. But a friend of mine (and a very loyal reader) insisted I update, so here it is :]**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zane~ **

I leaned against the side of the car, and sighed gustily. I shook any lingering romantic notion out of my head and instead started to clean my fingernails with my penknife. It was only when I had reached my other hand that I realized the hawk was taking _really _long to change.

Pushing myself away from the car, I snuck to the place where I had instructed Danica to change. I made no sound- another benefit of having snake ancestors- and listened carefully for any sounds.

"-where I am, forest by the wolves, looks like." I frowned- that was Danica's voice. _Shit, did she snitch the phone? _I patted my pockets and did not find any tell tale lump. I closed my eyes in frustration.

Remaining quiet, I strode behind Danica's crouched form and grabbed the phone. Putting it to my ear, I told the person on the other end, "Come after her, and she dies." I then snapped the phone shut.

A foot came flying for my head, and crouching I ducked the hawk's foot. _Oh fuck, she's fast._ Using her momentum, Danica's foot barely touched the floor again before sending up into my gut. I tensed my abdominal muscles, waiting for the shot. Instead of landing on my abs, she switched direction to my head. I swung backwards, her foot clipping my chin. Not stopping, she followed me kicking left and right.

I blocked each kick, but I knew if I didn't do something fast she might get the upper hand. I gritted my teeth- no _way _was I losing to a girl, and a bird at that.

I changed tactics- instead of retreating I started to move towards her, forcing her to go on the defensive. Her kicks came slower than before as she retreated. I deflected her kicks while advancing on her, knowing that the closer I got the less space she'll have to kick me, making her use her fists. Just as I suspected she would, she switched to her fists. What I did not expect was the blade she hid in her clothes. As her right hand shot up to my face for a right hook, I saw the flash of silver.

I jerked back but I was not fast enough to dodge the dagger. I felt the blade slice my cheek and blood started to seep out of the shallow cut. _Dammit, _I cursed silently. I warded off her next attack, and taking advantage of the pause, I tackled her to the ground. I pinned her underneath me but before I could secure her arms I felt a sharp pain in my side.

Grimacing, I grabbed the hand that had the blade, bringing it above her head. I saw the silver stained with red, and Danica's triumphant smile and put two and two together. _Shit, it was poisoned. _I fought off the dizziness that accompanied the Avian's poison and pulled Danica's other hand above her head. I hauled myself to my feet, dragging her up with me. None too gently, I yanked her to the car and shoved her against its side.

Never letting her hands go, I leaned for the rope and bound her hands together. She snarled as I took her knife away, and struggled against her binds.

"Fuck you! Let me go this instant! Hey, that hurts! Ow!"

I ignored her protests and calmly got the gag from earlier. I stuffed it into her mouth and her eyes bulged as I threw her into the back seat. Only when she was safely inside did I sag against the SUV.

I felt the Avian's poison run though my bloodstream, and I struggled to slow my heartbeat. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until I felt I could move again, and slowly removed the phone from my pocket.

Dialing a familiar number, I concealed a sigh when it rang twice. Ailbhe always answered his phone right away, which meant I had to leave a message. As the message tone went off, I quickly rattled off the details. "Ailbhe." My tone was cool and professional, not betraying the exhaustion I was fighting from the poison. "Danica got a hold of my phone and called her guard. They would be searching for her. I confiscated the phone and a dagger covered in poison, but I got injured. I may be out of range for a while- I'm changing my destination. I have to obtain supplies and heal, and this captive may be a bit more trouble than expected."

I hung up and forced myself into the front seat. Resting my head against the head rest, I shut my eyes and went into a trance. The sound of Danica's muffled complaints faded into the distance as I retreated into myself.

***

A buzzing woke me from my reverie. I picked the phone up quickly, recognizing Ailbhe's number.

"Ailbhe."

"Zane." His tone was formal, even a bit cold. I winced inwardly. I knew I had messed up by letting Danica take the phone, plus I got hurt. I cringed as I applied pressure on the still bleeding wound, but was glad when I noticed the bleeding had slowed. "Where is this new destination?"

I quickly told him where I was planning on going for the supplies, and then where I planned on going from there. He listened in silence and seemed to accept my decision.

"I trust you enough that you don't need to update me each time something happens, though that injury may be serious."

"I know."

"We contacted the Avians today, and they are unwilling to co-operate. You may be in for a long haul, so make yourself comfortable."

Before I could reply, Ailbhe hung up on me. I sighed, and started the car. I realized Danica was quiet- _finally- _and I looked in the rearview mirror. She was looking out of the window, a mournful look on her face. A tear silently ran down her cheek and she made no move to stop it.

A curious feeling rose in my chest, but I shoved it away. I _could not _afford to be distracted by any sort of notions- like pity for my captive.

I looked at the dejected Avian in the backseat once more, and turned my eyes to the road.

_No distractions._

***

The sun was dipping low in the horizon when I had finally turned into the village I was looking for. It was a small village, and the inhabitants had a shaky alliance with the Serpiente. Unlike the Serpiente and Avians, these villagers retained their abilities to shift into their wolf forms.

I stopped the SUV in front of the only motel and jumped out. I shivered slightly, and pulled my coat closer to me. I trotted to the backseat door and pulled it open. Grabbing Danica's arm I forcibly brought her out of the car, making her stumble. Leaning so my mouth was by her ear, I hissed "Don't try anything, _hawk." _Her golden eyes narrowed but she nodded in agreement.

I quickly untied her and she rubbed her wrists, restoring the blood flow. With chagrin I noticed her wrists were bloodied and rubbed raw- I didn't mean to tie it so tightly. Her gaze roved around the whole village, taking everything in. My eyes followed her gaze, and shrugged. It looked the same as always- small and insignificant. Thankfully we didn't attract too many curious eyes when I dragged Danica out, but to avoid anybody recognizing me I pulled my hood up.

I saw Danica rubbing her arms quickly and I sighed. I opened the trunk of the SUV quickly and pulled out the duffle. I shoved my hand into it, and finding what I was looking for I tossed the article of clothing into her shivering hands. She stared at me blankly as I pushed the trunk closed. Throwing the bag over my shoulder, I looked at her then at the jacket in her hands.

"It's a jacket. You know, something you wear to ward off the cold." I stated raising an eyebrow, keeping a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged on the jacket. I pushed her in front of me and followed her into the motel. The lobby was relatively clean, if sparsely furnished. A tired-looking woman stood at the desk, holding a baby in one hand and scribbling something with the other. She looked at us appraisingly, and asked with absolutely no emotion, "Room for two?"

I nodded and took the proffered keys. "Third room on the left, don't mind the rat traps." She said, gesturing with her free hand.

The baby was awakened by the sudden jostle and brought her small fists to her face as she bawled. I blanked- I had absolutely no experience with babies. Danica didn't hesitate, though. She immediately reached out for the baby and cradled the babe in her arms. Her face softened, and she made soft shushing noises as she rocked the girl from side to side. I looked at her, an expression akin to wonder on my face. Who would have thought Danica Shardae, the girl who had attacked me with such ferocity a few hours before, had such a soft side?

After the baby had calmed down, Danica handed the mother her baby. The woman gave her a grateful smile.

"What's her name?" Danica's voice was soft.

"Betia. She's my first." The woman beamed at the younger girl, and Danica returned the smile.

I tapped my foot impatiently. The scratch on my face was starting to itch, and the pain in my side was not lessening. I also knew that the poison was spreading through my body rapidly, and I needed to get rid of it _now._

Danica sensed my growing impatience and shot the woman another smile. _I wish I could get her to smile at me like that, _I thought before shoving it aside. _No distractions. _She followed me down the hall, and entered the room as I held the door open for her. I was dismayed to see only one bed. No _way _was I sleeping on the floor, and my mother's indignant voice in my head insisted I couldn't leave Danica to sleep on the floor. She noticed the predicament same time I did, and stiffened. I knew that the Avian's lifestyle was a lot more reserved than ours, and I knew that sharing a room with me was more than disconcerting.

I grinned as I realized the perfect opportunity to ruffle this bird's feathers.

**Ok, I know Danica seems OOC, but I figured that is how she would react when attacked and abducted. In the books she always seemed peace-loving, but very determined and tough as nails. I'm just elaborating the tough part. **

**I want to do the next chapter in Danica's POV, but I'm slightly hesitant. In Amelia's books she kept it in the first person, and stuck with one character. I wanted to do that as well, but I also want to get Danica's feelings. I could just as easily do it from Zane's POV, but I want to know what you guys think. **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it? **

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	4. Denials

**Hey everybody!! =]**

**I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been away for a water polo tournament in both Cuba AND Jamaica O.o for anyone curious to know, my team won gold both times :] so yeah I've been away fro 11 days, and then I've been spending the last 2 weeks writing new chapters for all my stories, both on fanfic and fic press. That's a total of 7 (yes I said SEVEN) chapters. I've also gone to check out universities and that took away writing time. So yeah, it's not like I abandoned you…I just haven't had time! **

**HOWEVER this would be the last chapter you see from me in a while. I have exams starting in a couple of weeks, and I won't go anywhere near a computer till June 10****th****. (That's the day of my last exam.) After that, I could write to my heart's content :) That's why I was pushing to finish new chapters for all my stories- so I could release them all at once, almost like a big 'bang' before I leave you for a month and a bit :'( **

**Ok, I'm boring you…onto the story! And don't forget to review!!! ;]**

~Danica~

I froze as I saw the single bed. _One_ bed. For _two_ people. I refuse to share a bed with that...snake.

No matter how much I wanted to.

As the heir to the Tuuli Thea, I was well acquaintance with the Cobra, Zane Cobriana. But of course, that was on paper. I never expected the dark allure his dark eyes held for me, or how the feel of his hard muscles under my fingertips would put my heart on hyper drive. I could only begin thinking about the possibilities that lying in a bed with him would do to my senses, and it made my heartbeat quicken. The side of his mouth turned up, almost as if he heard my heart fasten and the back of my neck flushed. He proceeded to put his duffle bag on the bed, and he sat heavily upon it. He quickly pulled out a small bag, and I stared at him curiously.

He extracted a roll of gauze and a small bottle- an antidote, I assumed. My eyebrows shot up onto my forehead. We didn't know they developed an antidote! I found myself walking towards him, studying how he efficiently dabbed the antidote on the scratch on his face, wincing slightly, then poured out a good amount of the orange liquid onto gauze and pressed it to his side. He gasped in pain and curled inwards, and I had to fight against the instinct to go to him. Instead, I curled my hands into fists and shoved them under my armpits. He shook his head and straightened, his dark eyes meeting mine. A shiver trailed down my spine; whether it was fear or something else, I couldn't tell.

His dark gaze took in my appearance- cotton sweats, a t-shirt and a black jacket a few sizes too big for me. I was barefooted and my feet were coated in dirt from our fight earlier. His searching gaze was so intense, I had to break eye contact. Something about him unsettled me, and I didn't like it.

"So, you want to wash off first?" His tone was polite, but forced from the pain.

I nodded, mute. He indicated to the duffle bag and said, "There are some clothes in there that should fit you." He shrugged. "But then again, I took them from my sister and you are much smaller than she."

I nodded, and walked to the bag. Zipping it open, I was met by black, black and more black. I shot Zane a glance but he was too busy slowing the blood flow from his side to see it. I sighed, and grabbed the first pair of pants I saw.

"No, those are mine. Here, let me take it out." His hand brushed against mine, and I jerked away. He smirked, and then rummaged through the bag, throwing me another pair of sweats and a tighter t-shirt that looked like it should fit me. I walked rigidly to the small bathroom, feeling his eyes on my back.

It was only when I was under the hot water spray did I finally relax. I massaged my head with my fingers, rubbing the shampoo into my hair as I let the hot water work out the tension in my shoulders. I tried in vain to get Zane out of my head, but he just kept popping up. I growled and turned the water off and yanked the towel off the rack. I vigorously dried my brown sun streaked hair with the towel and then wrapped in around my body, letting my damp hair hang down my back. I took a deep breath, and placed my hands in either side of the sink as I let my head drop down.

Get a grip, Danica. He's the enemy. What about Vasili?

I winced as I remembered Vasili, and absentmindedly traced the scar on my arm. He had sacrificed himself protecting me while we waited for the rest of the Royal Flight come to our aid. It was our first date and we were ambushed by the Serpentine.

Even knowing all my life that he was to by my mate, we never talked much. He was reserved, and very traditional. It was only when I turned fifteen did he deem me old enough to date, being three years my senior. My eyes welled with tears, but I took a shuddering breath and stood straight. I gazed at myself in the mirror, satisfied that none of the emotions I felt under the surface were bring shown in my golden eyes. I quickly put the clothes Zane had brought for me on and zipped the jacket half way up.

As I left the bathroom, he nodded his head and silently went in after me. I found that I was holding my breath- as a snake he moved so quietly and gracefully, one couldn't help but feel both wondrous and wary. Everyone knew a snake was at its most dangerous when it was relaxed. I flopped onto the bed, sighing as the soft mattress folded around my form. I distantly heard the shower turn in and off, and with a grunt I sat up and studied my surroundings. I could slip out now, and he will never find me. I could steal his car and...go where? I didn't know where I was and I was more likely than not to get lost. There was nothing I could do but wait it out, and hope that this would be done soon.

I heard a door open and my eyes snapped to Zane's figure emerging from the bathroom. He was bareback, only wearing a pair of black shorts and showing off perfectly sculpted abs and well toned arm muscles. A bandage was placed over his wound, the white of the bandage almost blending with the whiteness of his skin. His hair was wet and water dripped from his hair onto his back. He noticed me staring, and smirked. I blushed and looked down at the bed, refusing to meet his gaze.

I felt him approach me, and I flinched from his close proximity. He leaned close, his breath tickling my cheek.

"My dear hawk, why are you so scared of me? If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already. With your fast Avian heart, I could easily tell my presence upsets you." He leaned away, a smile forming on his lips. He locked his eyes with mine, and my breath hitched in my throat. Something flickered in his eyes- desire maybe? He leaned into me again, brushing his lips lightly on the hollow above my collarbone and I shivered. My hands found their way up into his hair, my fingers tangling in his black strands. His lips trailed up my neck, eagerly seeking my lips. As our mouths met, a pool of heat manifested itself in my lower stomach and I found myself pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He lay me onto the bed so he was above me as his hands trailed up and down my side.

I gasped, and pushed him away. No, I couldn't do this, he was Serpentine and my enemy. My breathing was ragged and I fell into that Avian reserve I always retreated to when I was feeling particularly strong emotions. Only when I composed myself, did I finally turn to Zane, and I was surprised to see his dark orbs were full of hate.

"Danica, don't do that." His voice was still husky, but low and dangerous.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

He ran his hands through his hair and growled. "That..." He spat out. "Retreat into yourself. Especially not now."

I was amazed. He could sense emotion, and when I hid these emotions he could tell. He sighed in annoyance.

"You cannot deny the attraction we have for each other, so don't deny it."

"And why can't I deny it? We are enemies, if you haven't realized. You kidnapped me for ransom, to ensure the compliance of the Avian court." My voice was acidic.

He flinched and looked away. "It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep." His tone was brusque.

"Um one problem Zane. There's only one bed."

He smirked. "I know." He replied, amusement lacing in his tone. I froze at his implied meaning. I knew snakes were very free with their bodies, never sleeping alone as children and usually teenagers had very physical relationships, but Avians were the exact opposite. A casual touch is frowned upon in Avian society, let alone sleeping in the same bed as another from the another sex. Zane seemed to enjoy my discomfort and crawled under the covers. He tapped the other side of the bed with a smirk. "You can't tell me you're scared to share a bed with me?"

I raised my chin in defiance, my blood boiling at the challenge in his voice. Plus, it was for only one night. I went to the other edge of the bed and curled into a ball, certain I was not going to get any sleep that night. I heard Zane chuckle and felt him turn away from me. His breathing slowed, and I knew he had fallen asleep. I felt my own eyes droop, and faster than I believed I too was asleep.

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	5. Caring

~Danica~

_I was in my mother's conference hall, where she would gather her generals to discuss their newest tactic. I was always invited to these meetings, being the heir, but I usually declined. I would prefer to look for a peaceful way out this bloody and drawn out war, but neither my mother nor her generals had time for my 'idealistic' views. So, as a silent protest, I refused to attend these meetings which would undoubtedly end with the deaths of not only our enemies but also our own people. _

_However, in my dream, it was one of the rare occasions where my mother forced me to attend. I saw myself sitting glumly in my chair, and by the looks of it, it was approximately the time before Vasili died. As if on cue, Vasili entered the room and took the seat next to me. My face brightened as he gently took my hand in his and placed a tender kiss on my palm before he turned his attention to my mother. _

_With a start, I remembered this day. This was not a dream, but a memory. _

_Knowing what was about to happen, I gladly blocked out my mother's droning voice and instead studied Vasili's face. He was so serious, taking in everything she was saying, weighing it, judging it, accepting it, and offering no comment. He was obviously perturbed; it was the day we had discovered the meeting place for a great number of serpiente and my mother wanted to attack them swiftly and mercilessly. I remembered being sickened by the mass murder of all these people in cold blood without giving them a chance to even protect themselves, and I remembered saying so. _

_By the look on Vasili's face, he also seemed nauseated with the plan. However, even though my mother held him in high regard and would have taken him seriously even if she did not accept my arguments, he refrained from supporting me. _

_My respect for him fell as I continued to watch the scene unfold before me. I was now having a full-out argument with my mother, and all the while Vasili just sat there, neutral, unmoving. Although he did not like the idea of a massacre, he refused to speak out against his Queen._

_He refused to support me, like a husband should._

_I tasted blood in my mouth, and I knew that I had bitten through my lip. Whether I actually did so and would wake up with a bleeding lip, or whether it was my dream-self that tasted blood, I didn't know. _

_Without a hint of doubt, I knew that if it was Zane sitting next to me, he would have backed me up without hesitation. He would have argued about the wrongness of ambushing a mass of people even more passionately than I, if only because I believed in it. _

_He would have believed in me._

I gradually emerged from my dream, and as I suspected, I tasted blood in my mouth. I cursed silently and licked the place where I had bitten through. I sighed and made to roll over, when I realized something was around my waist.

Instantly on alert, my eyes shot open to see...a bare chest. A very nice, well sculpted, bare chest. I gingerly moved my head and saw that Zane's arm was around my waist, holding me tightly to him, and with horror, I realized that my arm was also around _his _waist. I jerked away, but Zane only held me tighter, nuzzling his face into my hair.

I sighed, but I knew I couldn't break out of his hold without waking him. Though, why should I care? Why _do _I care that I would be stealing a few minutes of sleep from my enemy, the man who kidnapped me, the man who now held me with such tenderness that I wondered what it will be like waking up to him everyday…

That is the problem: I do care.

I raised my hand up and softly traced his sleeping face. My hand hovered over the place where I slashed him with my knife...yesterday? Was it only yesterday that I had awaken in his car to find out that I had been kidnapped by the Arami of the serpiente, by the most captivating man I have ever met? Well, shit. I guess a lot can change in a few hours.

With a frown, I noticed that Zane's body temperature was almost hotter than mine. I knew that the serpiente's temperatures ran lower than my kind's and the fact that his own was almost hotter than mine...that wasn't good.

"Zane?" I shook him slightly, hoping to wake him up. When he didn't, I shook him harder. "Zane, wake up." Instead, his arm slipped off my waist and he rolled onto his back. I sat up and placed the back of my hand to his forehead. He was now hot to the touch, and his face was clammy. "Shit, Zane wake up! C'mon get up!" I yelled, tapping his face repeatedly. I jumped off the bed, running for the door.

My hand grasped the door knob, and I paused. I could leave now, take his car and somehow find my way back home…

And leave Zane here, defenseless, sick and dying.

"Oh fuck." I murmured. What should I do? The obvious answer was to leave Zane's sorry ass, and escape to my family and forget that this whole fucking thing happened in the first place. That's what my head said. My heart, however, was saying something else. It was saying to stay with Zane and hopefully play this to my advantage, gaining a peaceful ending to this war. I mean after saving his life, we would be even, right? And even though I won't admit it to myself, a small part of me just wanted to stay with him. Why the fuck do I give a shit, anyways? Ever since I was able to speak, I have been taught to hate the serpiente. I know that my brother, sister and father have been murdered by them, my friends, and countless other Avians. So why do I feel affection for the snake lying in the bed, dying slowly from the poison on _my _knife that _I _stabbed him with? For it could be no other reason for his current sickness; his body was rejecting the poison, trying to get it out of his system, and failing.

Why do I care?

Making my decision, I opened the door and ran out to the reception, where I saw the same woman from the day before, the baby sleeping behind her. She smiled at me pleasantly, but seeing my distressed face her own face became worried.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked as she came out from behind the counter.

"Zane, he's, he's sick, I don't know what to do, please help me, oh Alasdair…" I gasped out. Somehow those words were very hard for me to say, as if I didn't want to admit Zane was sick. Her face became business like, and she marched to our room as I trailed behind her.

"How did he get sick?" Her voice was almost stern.

"I don't kn-poison." I considered lying to her, but I know if she didn't know what ailed him, she won't be able to help him. _Oh please Alasdair, keep him alive_, I prayed.

She nodded her head and entered our room, making a bee line to Zane's side. She placed a hand on his feverish forehead and frowned. "Get a wet cloth and drape it over his forehead. Then get another and bathe him with cold water, while I try to prepare an antidote. What was the poison?" Her eyes locked with mine, and I gulped. I knew she knew, but she wanted me to say it, for some reason.

"It's the falcon's poison." I answered, my voice soft and remorseful. I really did regret it, but twenty-four hours ago he was my enemy and I had just been kidnapped. What had changed, I didn't know, but I no longer considered him my enemy. The mold of 'friend' didn't quite fit either; to be honest, I didn't know in which mold he would fit in.

She nodded and got up, dusting off her hands. "Do what I instructed until I return. The antidote is a tricky thing, and it may take me a few hours." She stated, walking out.

"Is that all I have to do?"

She stopped and looked me in the eyes. "That, and pray."

I nodded, my heart falling. I didn't want Zane to die; I don't know what I would do then. I quickly went into the bathroom and soaked the pair of hand towels and wrung them out until they were damp, then ran to Zane's side. I placed one of the towels on his forehead as instructed, and I gently cupped his face.

"Please don't die on me." I whispered. Leaning down I tenderly kissed his lips, then I sat up and tried to cool off the rest of his body with the other towel.

A tense hour passed, filled with alternating between wiping Zane's hot body with the towel and going to the bathroom to re-dampen the towels.

It was only then when Zane spoke.

"Danica?" If I weren't so close, I would have missed it. I leaned in close, trying to catch his voice.

"Yes Zane?"

"Water." He croaked out.

I rushed to the bathroom and filled a cup with water. I returned to his side, careful not to slosh any of the water. Propping his head up with my hand, I slowly poured a few drops into his mouth. When he shook his head, I stopped.

His eyes fluttered closed, and a sigh escaped from his mouth. "Thank you." He mumbled, falling back asleep.

A few minutes of silence passed, and I was sure he was asleep when he spoke again.

"Why?"

I paused, wanting to answer this question as truthfully as I could -for both of us. "I don't know." I finally answered, hesitantly. He seemed to accept that answer, and he relaxed. Soon his breathing became regular.

Another hour passed before I felt a change in his body temperature. Instead of rising steadily, like it was for the past two hours, it started to fall. Elated, I started to continue my task with renewed vigor. It was ten minutes later when the woman arrived again, a cup of clear liquid in her hand.

"I'm finished, but I don't know if it would help anymore. I'm afraid too much time has passed."

"His temperature is dropping! He's going to be alright!" I protested, trying to convince her. Her face remained doubtful, but she went to give him the antidote.

His Adam's apple bobbed as she slowly tipped the cup into his mouth. I was sitting next to him, holding his hand, and as the antidote entered his body I immediately felt his temperature drop even more.

Slowly his face seemed less strained and a sweat broke out on his forehead, indicating that his fever broke. I looked at the woman, utterances of gratitude poised on the tip of my tongue. She stopped me with a raised finger.

"There's no need to thank me. Your face shows more thanks than you could ever express." A smile spread across my face, and I felt tears forming.

I gulped past the lump in my throat. "At least let me thank you once."

She smiled kindly at me, and her eyes softened. "You just did." She then spun on her heel and walked out.

I gazed onto Zane's now peaceful face, and I gingerly touched the scratch I gave him. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." I whispered, the tears finally brimming over.

I lifted my hand from his face, but his hand shot out and grabbed mine, keeping it there. A small smile touched his lips, and he opened his eyes. They still seemed feverish, but they were clear. He tugged gently at my wrist and pulled me closer to him, and I complied, glad to have him safe and _alive. _

Our lips brushed lightly, and I pulled away.

"Stop pulling away." He said, his voice still hoarse. His dark eyes betrayed his hurt and I comforted him with a small smile.

"Oh, I don't want to. You're too tempting, and if I don't stop where would we be?"

His grin was mischievous. "Very happy."

I laughed, throwing my head back. I repositioned my body so I was lying next to him, and he shifted over so I could comfortably curl up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer, and I looked up at him. Once again our lips touched, but this time it was more passionate. My hands trailed up his bare chest and finally rested on his shoulders. His hands were roaming up and down my body, sending electric shocks up my spine. I shivered and slid my leg up his thigh. He tilted my body so we were lying flush against each other. His other hand was slowly relieving me of my shirt, and I found my hands fumbling at his waistband.

The rational part of my brain told me I should stop now, but I didn't care.

**Heehee hoped you liked this chap :) I totally enjoyed writing it, (well except making Zane sick, that almost made _me _sick :p) so I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**I'm considering renaming this story to 'Ransom' (sorry Dee, Love for Ransom is a bit of a mouthful, even though I love it :D) Whatcha think? Yes or no?**

**Oh, and I have two directions I could take this story in, but I don't know which one. Both are good ideas, and don't worry, both have happy endings for Danica and Zane. Help me decide by choosing one of the two choices below; mind the words I'm choosing have NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DECISION. They are just random words, so don't let the actual word fool you. The words stand for the choices, and the more votes I get for one choice, that would obviously be the direction the story takes. **

**I know to make this voting system more effective I would need more reviews than I am getting, so please review! *wink wink***

**Ok, so the two choices are:**

**Avian/Serpiente.**

**REMEMBER these two words have nothing to do with what the decision is, so don't make a decision on the word alone. Go by your gut feeling :p**

**Happy voting!**

**P.s. Why the fuck does fanfic have Danica's name as DaniKa? It's spelt with a 'c', NOT a 'k'! Grr...**

**Any thoughts? Comment? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	6. An Angel's Voice

**Ok, so the worst thing that could have happen, happened: my votes were tied! Until XxPheonix-FirexX Reviewed, thanks a mil!**

**The winner, therefore, is...**

**Serpiente!**

**If you want to know what the Avian plot line is, just review and I'll tell you :)**

**Anyhoos, enjoy!**

**Oh, and I own nada.**

~Zane~

I was surrounded by darkness. Nothing held me, I just floated. I felt no cold, no heat, nothing. And it felt _good. _It felt so good to just be released by everything, and everyone…

I don't know how much time elapsed. It could have been years, months, seconds...I didn't care. I couldn't even remember what I _would _be returning to. A feeling of warmth spread through my body, but was gone in an instant. With that feeling of warmth was something else, something that made me think of feathers and coppery hair…

Danica.

Shit, I had to return to Danica and my mission, my home, but mostly Danica. I had to see her face one last time, I couldn't just die…

I forced myself to push the darkness away and reluctantly it loosed its hold on me. Then all I felt was _pain. _Excruciating pain, that flowed through my veins and set my whole body on fire. The only thing that held the pain at bay was a voice. An angel's voice, calling my name.

"Zane?" Her beautiful and worried voice reached my ears, but the darkness was too close, suppressing all my movements. I fought against it, to no avail. I couldn't push it far enough so I could answer that angel. I was vaguely aware of something shaking me, but I couldn't make my body respond. "Shit, Zane, wake up! C'mon get up!" The angel's voice became more frantic and I wanted so badly to console her, but the darkness fought against me and I couldn't respond. Something tapped my face-or at least, I _think _it was my face, for all I know it may have been my foot, I was so disoriented-and then all movement ceased. I could no longer hear the angel's voice, and the warmth from her body had left me.

I felt cold.

The darkness once again flooded all my senses, rejoicing in my defeat.

For if my angel had left me, what use was it to live?

Through the darkness I felt someone touching my face, and I could vaguely make out the sounds of a conversation. When I heard the voice of my angel, my heart leapt in my chest and I started to fight the darkness with more strength. She had returned, she had come back to me! But the darkness was adamant, it didn't want to let me go that easily. It clung to me even tighter than before, and I despaired that I wasn't strong enough to hold it off. But I knew I had to. I had to return to my angel. Something cool touched my forehead, and the darkness almost seemed to cringe away from it. Then my whole body was being cooled methodically. With this renewed strength, I fought harder to keep the darkness at bay, even for a little while.

I don't know how much time had passed when I had finally won a little body control. It took a few tries, but I was finally able to mutter my angel's name.

"Danica?"

I was delighted when she answered, so much so I was able to push the creeping darkness away a bit more. I could do this. "Water." I was finally able to say-my mouth was so dry, and my whole body felt as if it were on fire. Even though I knew Danica was cooling my body, it wasn't enough. Blessedly cool liquid poured down my throat and I sighed. "Thank you." I said, my dwindling strength failing to keep the darkness at bay any longer. However, I needed to know something. I just needed to know why she stayed, why she didn't leave at her first opportunity.

"Why?" I finally managed. I wasn't sure if I could keep conscious long enough to hear her answer.

"I don't know." She answered, tentatively.

That was enough for me.

Her answer, even though cryptic and didn't promise anything, gave me hope. Hope that she stayed out of some kind of feelings for me, feelings that I hoped she had ever since I first saw her.

It was after my brother had died, and suddenly I was the next leader for this bloody war. Furious, and willing to end it, I snuck into the Hawk's Keep, into the next heir's room. I knew if I killed her, the war would end. As I stood above her, knife in hand, she turned to me. A beam of moonlight from the window fell upon her sleeping face, and I was left speechless. I was prepared to kill the heir to the Tuuli Thea, but I wasn't prepared to kill such a beautiful being. My kind revels and worships beauty, and I knew then that I could never harm Danica Shardae. Not only for her beauty, but also for the almost naive and innocent look on her face as she slept.

I never believed in love at first sight until then.

I fought it, of course. Who had ever heard of a serpiente falling in love with an avian? It was madness. So I threw myself to the one who was least like Danica in every way: Adelina. Adelina is a nice girl, if rough and dominating, and over bearing at times. But she wasn't Danica, which is what I was aiming for.

I had hoped that on this mission my attraction for the hawk would be left unrealized, that it was just a trick of the light or something, but I was wrong. So fucking wrong.

If anything, it increased, and I think Danica felt it too.

No, I _know _Danica felt it too.

And, like me, she couldn't deny it's strange pull.

With these thoughts I felt the darkness receding ever so slightly until it was just a gentle pressure on the edge of my consciousness.

I felt my mouth being opened and a cool liquid was poured down my throat. I gulped at it gratefully, and I immediately felt the healing effects of what I assumed was an antidote. The darkness faded away completely, and I was finally made fully aware of my whole body.

Distantly, as if waking from a dream, I heard Danica's voice. She was stroking my face and by the sound of her voice she sounded as if she was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

I felt her hand moving from my face, and unwilling to part with her touch just yet, I grabbed at it. I forced my eyes to open, and what welcomed them was a sight I thought I'll never see: Danica Shardae _crying. _Over _me. _

I had to smile. I found I loved the sight of her crying, even though it made her eyes puff up and become red, the thought of her crying over my well being just made me so fucking happy I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs. I pulled at her so we were closer, and I brought my lips to hers. Gladly, she closed the distance between our lips and with surprise I felt her move away.

"Stop pulling away." I said, feeling confused and mostly hurt. Didn't she want this too? How could she not feel the connection between us, this weird connection that bonded us together? And if she did feel it, why was she denying it?

She smiled, and my thoughts were immediately put to rest. The affection in her smile and golden eyes allayed all my fears.

"Oh, I don't want to." She answered, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You're too tempting, and if I don't stop where would we be?"

I smirked; I knew exactly where I would be. "Very happy." I answered.

She laughed at my answer, throwing her head back. I hungrily traced the lines of her graceful neck, and shifted over so I could have her next to me. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer so I could breathe her scent and her gaze met mine.

I wanted her so badly.

I didn't tell her that in words but in actions; when our lips met I answered with such passion and I was pleasantly surprised when she gave me the same amount of passion in her kiss. Of its own accord, my hands began running up and down her body, and her hands were on my chest.

_Stop. _

The thought came unbidden in my mind, and I ignored it. Adelina and I went much further in our relationship, but not so far that I felt ashamed afterwards. My hands were gently pulling off her shirt, and I felt hers at the waistband of my pants.

_Stop. _

The thought was stronger this time and I reluctantly pulled away. Danica looked at me with confusion in her eyes and I chuckled. I gently kissed her nose, and whispered, "Not tonight, love."

My eyes opened wide at the statement I just made. Love? I couldn't be in love with her! I've barely even known her outside of reports and what I've heard-I can't be in love! It was too fast, too sudden. But then again, I have always known I was in love with this hawk ever since that night.

Danica's eyes registered her shock as well, but surprisingly enough she seemed to accept it even faster than I did. She snuggled even more into my chest and we lay there comfortably, our breathing slowing and merging with each other's until not only our breaths but also our heartbeats matched.

If I needed any other indication that Danica was my soulmate, this was it.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was shorter than the other one, though...**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	7. Going Home

**So yeh, I know it's been a long time since my last update. Sorry! And you would think with all the time on my hands I would write more instead of less...i just needed to get my mojo back :) **

**Oh do any of you out there have a Mac with the program 'Pages' on it? I can't figure out how to set my default font, it keeps going to Helvetica and I **_**hate **_**that font…**

-Danica-

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I took longer than usual to fall asleep, as strange thoughts were running through my mind. What was happening to me? I was usually so cool headed, not impulsive. I would think an action through, yet this man...he made me feel so jittery inside, and I couldn't keep still. We were absolute opposites, from two different races, yet we yearned for the same thing: peace between our warring peoples. However, until now, I have never considered another option for ending this long war than killing each and every last Serpiente. Now…

Other strange ideas came into my mind as I restlessly lay against Zane's chest.

Did I love him?

It was too soon, I know. I barely knew him! Yet I felt as if I knew him my whole life. I had a urge to protect him, to be by his side at all times.

It was the strangest feeling.

I knew it couldn't be love. Love took time, years, to grow. I knew that with Vasili, with my mother and father. It was the Avian's way. We don't spontaneously fall in love. Comradeship and friendship came first, then affection and trust, and only then did we love the person. With Zane, I skipped all the other steps and went straight to the love. Was that even possible?

So, therefore, I couldn't love him.

Lust?

It was possible, though I found it highly unlikely. The physical attraction was there-obviously-but I never felt the need to (ahem) do anything with him. That is, if you don't count earlier that night.

And if I only lusted after him, why did I try to save him? Why did I feel so relieved when he woke up?

Why, why, why?

I fell into a fitful sleep, the question _'why?' _echoing throughout each dream.

I was surprisingly comfortable lying on Zane's chest when I woke up. Instead of immediately opening my eyes, I instead smiled and nuzzled closer to him, enjoying his body heat. I felt his arm tighten around me, and I knew he was awake. Reluctantly I opened my eyes to the sunlight that filtered into our room.

Dark eyes met mine, warm despite the darkness of his irises. "Morning." He said, kissing my forehead.

I grinned. "Morning breath."

"You too." He shot back, and I covered my mouth, self-conscious. He chuckled at my antic, and jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"You can go first." I nodded, and rushed off tot he bathroom, his chuckles following me.

When I came outside I saw that he had laid out a white shirt and black shorts, and I had to wonder if he and his sister wore anything _but _black.

As he passed me to go into the bathroom, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close for a breathtaking kiss. When he released me, I staggered backwards and he grinned; he enjoyed unsettling me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

As I put on the slightly big clothes, I turned over our predicament in my mind. Ok, so we loved each other, unexpected and sudden as it was. What now? We are enemies; he had kidnapped me to force my mother into submission. Our change in heart did not change that fact.

I had heard of treaties between two clans being cemented in wedlock, but seldom do loves between fighting clans last; Romeo and Juliet being an example. And I don't think I want o kill myself so dramatically.

I frowned, and I felt a pair of strong arms twirl around my waist. A chaste kiss was placed at the nape of my neck, and I shivered.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, turning in his arms so I could look at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist , and leaned my head against his chest.

He had obviously been thinking about it as well, for he knew what I was talking abut instantly. "I don't know. I'm all for proclaiming our love for the world to hear-" He shrugged, "-but that's up to you." I shuddered at the thought of doing that, though not out of fear of saying I loved Zane so everyone knew; more out of the fear of what Nacola Shardae would do if she found out like that. However, knowing my mother, that may be the best way of telling her-in the presence of many people where there is a smaller chance of her murdering me outright. It's a smaller chance, but not totally eliminated.

I groaned. "I can't let my mother find out like that."

"Mine neither. How about we just confront both at the same time?"

"In the same room?"

"With a lot of witnesses?"

"And run away screaming after?" He laughed at that, even though I was dead serious. "What would we do after that? If both the heirs are in love...wouldn't that mean the war is over?"

"Well, in my case, my mother could get rid of me and just claim Irene as the heir, but you…"

"I am the last remaining heir."

"So you are most probably safe."

"Not really. My mother may be so angry she may kill me outright."

He squeezed me tighter. "I don't believe that."

"You don't know my mother."

"I don't think a mother would kill her last daughter so easily." I sighed. It was true.

There was a comfortable pause. "I just want peace."

"Me too." He answered, finally releasing me. We sat on the edge of the bed, hand in hand. "I would give anything and everything I had to get peace for my people. I had considered ending my own life just so our people could stop fighting; the Serpeinte only fight now to avenge our lost ones, and because their royal family continues to do so. If we stopped fighting, everyone would too."

"Ever since my sister died, I have considered just running away. I never wanted the throne, and all I wanted to do was live my own life. But my duty to my people was stronger than my cowardice."

"I think you are exceptionally brave." I chuckled humorlessly at that.

"I'm scared of my own dreams. The dead haunt me in them; bodies and bodies of all those who have died pass before my sleeping eyes and memories haunt my subconscious."

"I think every warrior is afraid to sleep. It's when we continue to live despite that is when we could call ourselves brave, and you, my dear Danica, are brave."

I shook my head, though I wanted to believe him. His voice was a whisper when he answered me. "I first laid eyes on you the night my brother died. I had wanted to finish this war, and I always had a knack for sneaking into places I shouldn't be. Hawk's Keep isn't the easiest, but it is doable. I remember raising the knife to kill you, but then you moved and I saw your face. I never believed in love at first sight until then." A shiver ran down my spine. "As I approached you, you screamed out. I thought that you had seen me, but I realized you were still asleep, and by the lack of response by your guards, I supposed nightmares were a regular thing to you. You then thrashed in your sleep, crying and screaming. I know how bad your dreams are Danica, and yet I know that you still see on the bright side of things. I know that despite the horrors you face at night, you still smile and laugh and love in the day. In my books, that makes you braver than any warrior."

Tears ran down my cheeks. Somehow Zane had gone to the heart of my fears and allayed them with a few simple words. Even Rei, the only one who knew about my nightmares, was never able to comfort me like Zane just did.

Using the tip of his finger, Zane brushed away the tears falling down my cheeks, and then cupped my face in his palm. He stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb, and gazed intently into my eyes. I saw a myriad of emotions flickering underneath the surface of his almost black eyes. However, I was unable to identify any.

I sighed and lay my head against his chest. "What now?"

"Let's leave this place. This kidnapping thing obviously isn't working, and I think the more we put off telling our mothers, the worse it'll be." I nodded.

Packing didn't take very long; most of our stuff was still in the duffel, and it was just a matter of putting on the jacket and paying the kind woman before we were on the road again. While Zane drove, he kept my hand in his, steering the sharp curves with one hand. He was obviously comfortable driving the treacherous mountain road at a speed I cringed at; I thought that at any minute we'll find ourselves flying off the edge and into the ground below.

I was surprised at how _close _we were to Hawk's Keep. The mountain the wolves resided on was visible from my bedroom window. To keep my mind off Zane's scary driving skills, I stared out the window and watched at the landscape changed. At times I could see a glimpse of Hawk's Keep; it was a massive mansion in honey gold and white marble. Around my home, there were acres upon acres of land populated by my people. However the Keep towered over all. Sometimes I would also see the Serpiente palace, beautiful in its darkness. It was a mansion of a smaller scale, decorated with black and grey marble columns. The Serpiente lived comfortably around Zane's palace, like the Avians did around the Keep, but I could see large open spaces scattered throughout. There was also a large building, that resembled a warehouse, yet more decorated and in bright colors, at the very edge, bordering the forest. It competed with the palace for size and grandeur. As always, a large expanse of barren ground separated the Avians from the Serpiente; no-mans land.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the colorful building.

Zane barely glanced at where I pointed; what I was asking after was quite obvious. "That is where the dancers congregate. Maybe I'll take you sometime."

I gaped at him. By saying that, he guaranteed that we would be at peace so I could comfortably walk through Serpiente land unharmed. I looked at the building again until it disappeared from view. Soon dark began to descend, and I knew that soon our journey would end. However, though the day was just ending, I knew it was only the beginning.

**Omg this chap was very hard to write, and I don't think it came out too good :S flame all you like, I'm already doing it in my head! :p The transition between getting them from the wolves' land and into the actual plot of my story was harder than I thought it would be. *screams in frustration and tears out hair* this isn't flowing very well...blehh**

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	8. Hawk's Keep

**Hey :] so guess what, I'm going to South Africa! I'm watching the semis and (maybe, please God!) the finals ;] ahhh I'm so excited! XD**

**However, this may mean I'm not gonna write as often, so bear with me please.**

**One last thing: has any of you read 'Shiver' by Maggie Stiefvater? I just finished reading it, and it. Is. Freaking. Awesome. I swear, books make me feel more than real life :p The ending was beautiful. Actually, I want there to be more, but if there was more then it would just ruin the whole story...if that makes any sense xp seldom am I happy with the ending of a deliciously well written book, and I am ecstatic with this ending. Any other kind of ending would have ruined it. **

**Ok, now that I am done babbling, I'll get on with the story :) this has been running through my mind for a lil while now, and I just have to write it out. **

-Zane-

The fear coming off of Danica was palpable, rolling through the air in waves. I should hand it to her though; despite her fear of confronting her mother, she still held her head high and her shoulders stiff and regal.

She had me drive to the front of Hawk's Keep; it was weird, I have never entered it through the _front door _before. As we jumped out of the car-we left it idling in the driveway-we immediately grasped each other's hands and walked in. Other Avians stared at us, the less reserved ones with their mouths agape. I didn't know which one they were more shocked by; the fact that we were holding hands in public in a society where any physical contact is deemed inappropriate, or that I'm me.

I felt Danica carefully locking away her emotions beneath her Avian's reserve, but she had thoughtfully left a tendril of her feelings for me to taste and know she hadn't left me entirely. She was totally in tune with my need for not only physical closeness but also emotional closeness.

She marched into a room which I could only assume was a meeting room, and upon our entrance, immediately sought out the only imposing female in the room. The similarities between Danica and her mother were evident. They both had the long, dirty blonde hair, with golden eyes and a regal air about them which _demanded _respect. They had the same petite, lithe bodies, and the same peculiar curls at the nape of their necks, resembling feathers. The only difference I could see were their gazes; Danica's was warm and inviting, while Nacola Shardae's golden eyes were cold and calculating.

Within those cool and reserved eyes I saw a flicker of relief before Nacola hid behind her Avian's reserve.

"Danica. We have been worried." She said, as she walked gracefully to her daughter and enveloped her in a quick embrace. Danica's hand never left mine, and she squeezed it lightly. Her lack of response didn't go unnoticed by the Queen of the Avians. She finally rested her gaze on me, taking in my trademark dark hair and dark eyes, and the easy and almost careless grace I stood. Her eyes travelled from my face to our linked hands, then back to my face. Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Mother, this is…"

"I know who this is." She snapped, her gaze never leaving mine. Before I could react, I felt a stinging slap across my face.

"Mother!"

"I will not tolerate having that _snake _in here with me." Nacola replied, finally looking at her daughter. "Zane Cobrianna had kidnapped you. _Kidnapped. _You do understand that, don't you?"

Danica openly glared at her mother, her hand tightening in mine. However, she said nothing to her mother. The skin around Nacola's eyes tightened, the only visible sign that she was upset with her daughter's defiance. "Get out."

Danica took a step away from her mother. "What?" Her voice was low, but it didn't show any of the shock she and I were feeling.

"You heard me." Nacola's voice was deadly quiet. "If you want to be with this _snake_-" She spat out the word as if it were a curse that would leave a bad taste in her mouth, "-then you are no longer welcome here." Nacola shot me a withering glance, then stalked away from her remaining daughter.

I looked at Danica, and noticed that she had locked all her feelings away so carefully that her eyes became blank. "Danica?" My voice was even and calm. I gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. "Danica?" I repeated. She took a shuddering breath before meeting my eyes. Within her golden depths I saw a storm of emotion, yet I couldn't feel any of it.

"Let's go." Her voice was devoid of any life. I nodded, unsure of how to deal with this. I cradled her hand in mine and led her to the car.

I was in shock; I willingly admit that. I had never expected such a chilly response from Danica's mother. It just felt wrong, somehow. Danica was the last of her children, yet she casually threw her out on the street like a worthless toy a child had grown out of. I couldn't wrap my mind around how she dismissed her so easily, all based on the very obvious affection she and I shared for each other.

The car ride was eerily quiet, but neither she nor I wanted to break the highly uncomfortable silence. I drove aimlessly, not willing to face my own family after that, and also because I didn't want Danica to meet my family in such a state. I silently wished for the tiny room in the wolves' territory; there we were free to be ourselves, without any pressures from our family.

I guess it was this thought process that had me heading to a familiar place, one which was more home to me than anything else.

I parked the car a few minutes away from the grand structure, marveling at the size and beauty of it. No matter how many times I have seen it, I still loved looking at it.

I gently led Danica to the entrance of the Nest, and yet she still didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings. It was only when I tapped her shoulder and pointed up to the intricate doorway did she jump and finally did feeling and awareness flood into her expressive eyes. "Where are we?" She asked as she studied the doorway. It was made up of wood that was carved to resemble a variety of ribbons intertwined and overlapping each other, with no ending and no beginning. Each 'ribbon' was a different color, representing the different _melos _that could be made.

"The Dancer's Nest." I answered, my breath tickling the curls at the nape of her neck. I saw goosebumps travel up her neck, and I grinned. "Normally, they don't like the royal family in here, but I have special privileges." Danica nodded dumbly, a hand tracing a gold _melos. _"Do you want to go inside?"

Danica met my eyes and I almost laughed at the childish hope in them. "May I?"

I smiled indulgently at her, and took her hand in mine and wordlessly took her into my world.

Danica gasped as she beheld the sight in front of her, and despite the beauty I knew surrounded me, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the exquisite beauty standing in front of me. I loved how her eyes widened with joy and wonder; I loved how she seemed to sparkle in the bright light of the Nest; I loved how radiant and _alive _she seemed in the ever present heat of the Nest. The zombie she was after her mother kicked her out of the Keep was now a faint and unpleasant memory.

I loved her so much it hurt.

I reluctantly tore my eyes from my hawk-it felt so good to say that-to observe the inside of the Nest. My gaze was immediately drawn to the giant skylight that illuminated the large building. Despite the outer appearance of being closed, the Nest was, in reality, very open. The skylight-or more accurately, the lack of a roof-was open to the elements. When it rained, it was simply closed by a mechanical device. The second thing that I looked at was the roaring bonfire that occupied the middle of the floor. Dark black smoke floated lazily from the orange flames to the sky. The heat emanating from the large fire made the place seem alive, energetic; it suited the dancers' need perfectly. Scattered around the fire and throughout the floor were piles of brightly colored blankets and pillows, welcome for any tired dancer to just lay down and rest. 'Privacy' was a foreign term in the Nest; you lay wherever and whenever you wanted, with whomever. The only structure in the whole building was the stage at the back of the building.

The only thing that was unsettling was the complete lack of _noise. _I have never entered the Nest without hearing music, laughter or animated chatter.

The dancers stood warily, regarding Danica and I with cautious eyes. Though I was far from a regular guest, the dancers have frequently extended their hospitality to Adelina and I; an honor denied to many of my ancestors. However, in the presence of Danica, of a hawk, of the enemy, I was suddenly enemy by association. Danica sensed the tense atmosphere, and her hand unconsciously rested on the scabbard of one of her daggers at her waist. I lifted my hand and stopped her; to do so would only provoke them.

A tall figure detached itself from the near hostile mob, and sinuously made its way to us. She was tall and slender, the long skirt moving over her legs gracefully and showing more than it hid. Her midriff-bearing top hugged her curves in a way I appreciated, and I wildly pictured Danica in such an outfit and immediately felt a hot-and-cold sensation. I shook my head of such pleasantly distracting thoughts.

The woman's dark green eyes were cautious, but welcoming at the same time. Her black hair cascaded down her back in waves, and moved with her every movement. "Zane. We heard you were on a mission." Her eyes flitted to Danica, then back to me.

I was unsurprised by her information; the Nest was also gossip central. If ever you wanted the latest news, the dancers were the best to ask.

"Aisha." I greeted warmly. I wouldn't consider the head of the Nest a close friend; she was more a friendly acquaintance. "I hope that you would allow Danica and I sanctuary for the night."

Aisha's fixed Danica in an assessing gaze, and Danica shifted uncomfortably. I took her hand and brought it to my mouth and gently brushed my lips against her knuckles. At the affectionate gesture, Aisha's eyes grew soft with understanding, and suddenly the whole atmosphere relaxed. As soon as the dancers realized the nature of Danica's presence in the Nest, music started to play and activity resumed. However, most still watched us.

"Don't want to go home just yet, young Prince?" Asked Aisha, understanding in her tone. With a grin, I shook my head.

She jerked her head towards a door that I knew led to the bathrooms and closets. "You and your mate are welcome to everything we have to offer. There are clean clothes and fresh showers awaiting you." I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." I imbued my gratitude into my tone, and Aisha just nodded, deferential. The Nest was separate from the rest of the Serpiente, outside the rules and regulations of my household. Aisha was considered my equal here, and therefore didn't bow to me, and I didn't expect it of her. I took Danica's hand in mine and led her to the room Aisha indicated. I was sure she was looking forward to a change in the dreary black clothes I had for her, as much as I was looking forward to a change of pace.

**Okie dokie, I didn't have my 'Hawksong' with me to refer to for Aisha's description (is that even her name? I forget) so if I made any mistakes, even with her name, please don't hesitate to tell me :] **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	9. Doubts

**So hi :D what's up peeps? If you think that my description of anything is inaccurate, plz don't hesitate to point it out. **

-Zane-

People would not believe how refreshing it is to shower and put on different clothes, and I relished in the feeling of the softer cotton the dancer's used for their clothes. The choice was a bit more colorful than I am accustomed, but I had no problems finding a pair of loose, brown pants and a cream shirt.

I emerged from the bathrooms and changing rooms before Danica, and I took that time to find out what I had missed in my short time away. I didn't notice Danica had entered the room until the silence that descended across the entire Nest caught up with me. Everyone was staring in one direction, and I spun around to the source of their fascination.

To say I was shocked is an understatement. I'm pretty sure my mouth popped open, and Aisha had to shut it for me. I saw that the other guys had a similar expression on their faces, and I shot them dark glances.

Danica was dressed in a pair of loose pants, which is conservative for the women dancers. They rested on her hips and flowed down her shapely legs, the light blue giving a good contrast with her tanned skin. The top she wore clung to her curves and was sleeveless, with a plunging neckline. The crisp white top was short enough to show off her pierced bellybutton (I didn't even know she had it pierced!). She had her long hair up in a high ponytail, and her cheeks were flushed pink at the attention everyone was giving her.

I made my way to her side and wrapped my arms around her. "You look beautiful." She turned crimson, and I loved the way the pink would spread from her cheeks to her neck. I nuzzled her neck before bringing my lips to hers. It was just a gentle brush, and I rested my forehead upon hers.

"Do you think you could stay here for a little while?" I asked, my voice low. She pulled away from me, her golden eyes showing her worry. "Shh, it's only to tell my mother hello. I'll be back as soon as possible."

She gave the room a cursory glance, her unease apparent in the stiffness of her shoulders. "Why can't I come with you?"

"I'll much prefer to do this alone." _I also don't want you anywhere close to my mother. _Even though my mother is generally accepting and kind, I'm not sure how she will react to Danica. She nodded, her mind obviously on her own mother. I lowered my lips to hers for a tender kiss, before stepping out of her embrace.

Aisha was immediately by our side. "Little hawk, how would you like to learn to dance?"

Danica pointed to herself, as if unsure Aisha was talking to her and not some girl behind her. "Me?"

Aisha rolled her eyes, her black hair moving with the movement. "Do you see any other strikingly beautiful hawks around here? Thought not. Now, c'mon. Let Zane do what he must." Taking the Danica's hand in hers, she led the smaller girl away to the stage. Danica sent me a panicked look before Aisha caught her attention.

I grinned. Danica was in good hands here at the Nest.

I made my way to the palace, passing through the market to greet the various merchants there. When I was home, I would go for daily walks in the market, haggling prices and talking with the shopkeepers. I loved the activity that always surrounded the market, and I could get lost in its depths. It was refreshing every once in a while to not be fawned over by servants.

I found my mother in her study, and she was thankfully alone. I closed the door silently behind me. "Hello mother," And I smiled wickedly when she jumped in surprise. I always loved to sneak up on her.

"Zane! You should know better than to scare your old mother!" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Mom, you're not that old."

She looked at me with a curious look in her eyes. "You visited Adelina, or else you won't be in such a great mood." She cocked her head to the side. "Ailbhe never told me you were coming back."

I fidgeted before answering. "That's because I never told him."

She raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh? And what of the hawk?" I cringed at her tone when she addressed Danica as 'the hawk'. I know that just a week ago I would have adopted the same tone, but now things have changed. I have changed.

"She's in a safe place." I said, studiously avoiding her gaze. The response Danica got from her mother weighed heavily on my mind, and I wondered how I may tell my own mother about our relationship.

My mother followed my every move critically. She knew I was hiding something from her. "Situation has changed. Danica is no longer my prisoner."

Both her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "I never authorized her release, and I am not finished with negotiations with the Tuuli Thea."

I met her eyes. "Mother, I want you to listen to what I have to say and to not judge." Her face betraying her skepticism, she nodded. "I don't know how it happened, or even when, but during our time together Danica and I...what I mean to say, me and Danica…"

My mom groaned and put her head in her hands. "Don't say it. Don't tell me you have _fallen in love._"

I nodded my head and she groaned again. "Zane, do you know how important her kidnapping was? It was supposed to be the end of a war, and now you have ruined it."

"I may not have ruined it but instead improved on it."

She lifted her head out of her hands. "What do you propose?"

"Your strategy would have ended the war, but with resentment on the Avian's side. Who is to say that they won't strike back when they got their princess back? Danica is the heir to the Tuuli Thea, and I am the Arami. A joining of the two of us may bring peace to our two kingdoms." I was improvising, trying to turn something my mother saw as negative as a positive arrangement. She tilted her head and tapped her chin, turning the idea over in her mind.

"It has promise." She allowed, her tone still guarded. "Zane, keep that girl somewhere safe until I can think this through properly."

A jubilant smile broke out on my face. "Thanks mom." I gave her kiss on the cheek and walked out.

I had barely left my mother's study when I saw Adelina. She was lounging against the wall at the end of the corridor, her smile predatory. I couldn't help but compare her cold beauty with Danica's warmth, and then I realized there was no comparison.

I had to end our relationship. Our on-and-off relationship was great entertainment for the Serpentine, and I was sure people betted how long our current fling would last. I approached her slowly. "Adelina…" But before I could continue, she had wrapped her hands behind my neck to pull me into a passionate kiss. Pulling away, I gasped out, "Adelina, I just can't."

"Why not? I missed you." Her voice was husky, but I still squirmed out of her grasp. When she had finally released me with a scowl, I tried to explain.

"Adelina, I can't do this anymore, not with you and not anymore."

"Why?" Her voice was spiteful and accusatory. I glanced at the palace servants that were milling around and I glared at them. They scuttled away. I grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the nearest room, where we would have some relative privacy.

"Adelina, I just can't deal with your crap anymore." I met her eyes, ensuring she got the message that I was sick and tired of her games.

"What's her name?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because whenever you find yourself a new whore, I get pushed to the wayside only to have you crawl back to me." Her eyes were splinters of ice.

My heart sank at her words, for they were true. Danica couldn't be just a new fling, my feelings were stronger than that. Weren't they? Adelina sauntered to my side and lifted her lips to my ear. "When you get tired of her, I'll be waiting."

"It's not going to happen."

She chuckled humorlessly, taunting me, before leaving the room. I clenched my hands into fists at my sides and barely contained my anger. I lashed out at the nearest thing-the wall-and looked at my bloodied knuckles with detached interest.

Danica wasn't a fling, a girl I would throw away as quickly as I picked her up. She wasn't, I know that.

But all my distractions started like this, thinking that she is the one, that I don't need Adelina and I could finally be rid of her, but after a few weeks I would tire of them.

I refused to believe Danica was one of those girls.

These dark thoughts occupied my mind the entire walk back to the Nest, and I only gave half hearted greetings in return to the ones I got. However, everyone seemed to be aware of my dark mood and didn't bother me much.

I was still reoccupied when I entered the Nest, and I absentmindedly looked around for Danica. I expected to see her maybe in a corner looking at the Nest activities with wide eyes, or maybe in the more private chambers.

What I didn't expect was to see her on the stage, dancing.

Aisha was looking pleased with her new student as she taught Danica how to sway her hips slowly as she descended to the ground and back up, with her hands poised over her heart as if in prayer. I was entranced by her movements, and all my doubts flew out of my head.

Danica was not like my other flings, and I knew that I would never leave her.

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**R.e.v.i.e.w.**

**Please?**

**;]**


	10. Firelight

**Sorry this is so late. I kept running into a wall with this story, and I don't know why. It just wasn't…coming…**

**Also I've been preoccupied with university. I'm a freshman and I joined too many clubs than I should have. Also, midterms are right now, and…well…getting used to this life and the increase in homework (I barely got any in my last school) and socializing and the many distractions LA has for a girl like me (coz I am in a school in LA)…well, lets just say I don't have much time to write anymore. Sorry! I'm trying, I really am. **

~Danica~

My cheeks are red. I know it. These scandalous moves Aisha has me doing embarrass me, but it's for Zane. I want him to see that I am worthy, that I can accept his culture and _him. _That now that I have nowhere else to go, that I will live with him and his kind, and be happy. I can be happy here.

Also, Aisha is too dang scary for me to deny her rather aggressive requests and demands to see me dance.

I slowly made my way back into a standing position, the muscles in my legs screaming for some kind of release. I'm not accustomed to this kind of movements, despite the rigorous training Rei put me through. My eyes are still closed-I _refuse _to open them and see the Serpentine dancers sniggering at me. I think I may run away if I saw them looking at me with disgust and amusement on their faces. What was I thinking when Aisha put me on stage? I must be losing my mind.

It was only when I finally finished the dance Aisha taught me in five minutes flat, did I finally open my eyes slowly. I kept my gaze down, expecting to hear snorts of laughter, but after a sufficiently awkward silence, I looked up.

My jaw dropped.

All of the people in the Nest-men and women alike-had a shocked expression on their faces. When I met their eyes with mine, each face broke out with a huge grin and their applause filled the space. My face reddened even more, and I gave a sidelong look at Aisha. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes were still critical.

"You need some work, but not bad for your first time. For a bird, you can _dance._"

I flushed with pleasure and embarrassment. I didn't take her insult of me being a bird to heart; I know she didn't mean anything bad by it. She was just stating the facts. I started to make my way off the stage when suddenly there was a pair of hands around my waits, lifting me into the sky and spinning me around in circles. I threw my head back and laughed; I would know the feelings of Zane's hands anytime. I brought my hands behind his head and looked into his sparkling dark orbs. He had his half-smile on, and forgetting the decorum I was brought up with, I brought my lips to his and savored his taste. I heard a few cat-calls, but I ignored them in favor of relishing in the feeling of being in his arms and the warm glow of acceptance from a group I already held in high regard.

For once, I didn't feel heartbroken over my mother's choice. I felt _hopeful._

Night-time in the Nest is unlike anything else I have experienced in my life. Usually, in polite Avian society, everyone is quiet and in bed by ten o'clock. Here, ten o'clock is when everything gets started.

The bonfire was kept alight throughout the day, keeping the temperature over hot so the dancers may feel more antsy and ready to move. During the day it served one purpose: heat. During the night, it takes on magical qualities.

The bonfire is the only source of light in the Nest at night, and not only does it serves to be a toe-warmer in the cool of the night, it also casts wonderful shadows all over the place. It made the place seem spooky, but nestled next to Zane, _spooky _was far from my mind. Magical and unreal were more accurate descriptions of what the flickering firelight did to the dancing shadows. If I squinted my eyes, I could almost picture the shadows to be dancers cut out of the dark of night.

I felt like a different person with the dancers. I felt freer, more able to express myself. Gone was the shy, reserved hawk. In her place was the new and improved me. And I liked the new me better.

The new me wasn't afraid to show affection for Zane in public. We had been attached at the hip since my dance ended, and even though we had not kissed since that last time we still held hands-something that would have been frowned upon back at my home. The new me wasn't afraid to show off the little bit of skin, like the top I was currently wearing that showed off my bared stomach and arms. If only my mother could see me now! She would have a heart attack. The new me wasn't afraid of showing emotion, instead of hoarding it inside. When a Serpentine dancer openly leered at me, I glared at him and he shot me an appreciative smirk in response. Before, I would have never done that.

I admit, the new me slightly scared me.

I didn't know what caused me to change so drastically and quickly, and I was even more dismayed at how restricted I felt under the Avian's way of life. I didn't even know how repressed I felt until I was given free leave to be who I want to be. I am no longer the heir to the Tuuli Thea, a responsibility I never wanted, but now I am just Danica. And Just Danica can be whoever she wants to be. The freedom was exhilarating yet scary at the same time. In a world where I had so many limitations, I didn't know what I could do with my newfound freedom. Or more accurately, what I _can't _do with it.

While I lay there pondering these thoughts, Zane was absentmindedly tracing circles on my back. I was lying down next to him, my cheek lying atop his chest and I was listening to his heartbeat, and my eyes were trained on the scene in front of me.

The dancers were dancing sinuously around the fire in an almost tribal way. Their movements were smooth and seductive, and spoke of liberation and sex and pleasure. The firelight gleamed off of their sweaty skin, but none seemed to notice the heat. In fact, it seemed as if they reveled in it. And when one of them got tired, there would be another to take his or her place. It was a never-ending parade of dancers, all with their own style of dance, all beautiful.

"What's on your mind?" Zane's whisper tickled my ear and I suppressed the urge t giggle.

"Just how wonderful this is." I answered, my voice genuine.

Zane pulled away so he may see my face. Hs expression was incredulous. "Really?"

I nodded my head fervently. "Yes. I love it here, it's so freeing. Liberating. I feel as if I can take a deep breath of air and shout at the top of my lungs without being reprimanded."

"Yes, but people would think you are crazy."

I snuggled closer to him. "Crazy in love, maybe."

His arm tightened around me, and his other hand tilted my chin up so I may look him in the eyes. "You're not alone on that." He murmured, and he gently brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes in the contact, wanting more, but he chuckled and pulled away. "Not tonight, my pretty Danica. We've had a long day, and we should rest."

I gave a pointed look at the dancers. "What about them?"

"They can keep this up all night if they want. We, however, cannot. We are normal people with normal needs."

"So…where do we go to sleep?"

Zane gave me a bemused look. "Right here."

I gaped at him. "As in, on the floor?"

He nodded, the traces of amusement evident at the corner of his lips. "Aren't you comfortable here?" He asked, gesturing towards the cushions and mats we were currently lying on.

"Yes, but what about separate sleeping areas?"

Zane laughed, and shook his head at my question. "We Serpentine sleep together as a group until we are thirteen, and only then do we separate into different sleeping areas. But the dancers ignore that and just sleep where they fall."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

He nodded his head, his lips twitching with delight. I looked around us. "So…right here? Right now?"

"Yup."

I lay back cautiously and used Zane's arm as a pillow. I gave him an uncertain look. "Like this?"

He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. "Just sleep, Danica."

I frowned, unsure how I was supposed to go around doing that. Instead, I curled on my side, and put my face on Zane's chest. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

We were awaken the next morning by vigorous shaking. I blearily opened my eyes to find my arm draped across Zane's chest and my head pillowed on his arm. In return, his arm was thrown over my stomach.

"Zane." I looked up to see a rather nondescript boy shaking Zane. So _that's _why I woke up. At the same time, Zane opened his eyes and looked up at the boy. Satisfied the Arami was awake, the boy rattled off his message, a message that froze my blood and caused it to pound in my head.

"Your mother wants to meet the hawk."

**Ok, yes this was a filler chapter, mostly just to satisfy you guys (so you won't kill me in my sleep) and so I don't feel so bad for not updating for two months. I'm sure I mentioned this, but this isn't the easiest story for me to write. **

**Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**r.e.v.i.e.w.**

**please?**

**;]**


	11. Surprise

~Danica~

"_Your mother wants to meet the hawk."_

These words froze my blood, and my breath hitched in my throat. The Naga of the Serpiente wants to meet me? What did I do? What did she want with me? I gave Zane an apprehensive look and he gave me a supportive smile in return. However, it never reached his eyes. His black eyes were grave and filled with worry. Apparently this was not good news.

My hands started to shake slightly as I stood up and I nervously wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. I pulled at the hem of my short top, the same top last night that I felt so free in now made me feel like a scandal. Who can really put herself in front of the Naga wearing what I was? If I stood in front my mother now she would probably have an aneurism. I continued to pull at the small piece of cloth, but a pale hand found itself on top of mine, stilling my movements.

"You look fine." I lifted my eyes to Zane's dark ones and allowed my insecurities show in my eyes. He lifted my hand to his lips and lightly kissed my knuckles, his eyes never leaving mine. "Breathe. It will be fine. You look beautiful, and my mother can appreciate that."

I nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence when he was looking at me like that. When he gave me all his attention, I found it hard to breathe and think properly. I couldn't believe how quickly I feel for him, and it still felt so unreal that I liked him so much and even more unreal that he liked me just as much. I could even say that we love each other. I never knew what love was-for me, love was duty, respect and being able to get along with the one assigned to you. I never expected love to actually be a rollercoaster ride, full of lows and highs, emotions ricocheting off the walls, trusting in the person entirely with my heart knowing that he will treat it as if it were the most fragile flower on earth. I think that's what really amazed me; that I could trust Zane so explicitly that I knew with certainty that he would never willingly leave my side and that he will protect me no matter what. What scared and excited me was that I felt the same way. Who knew that such emotions could develop between my former enemy and I?

Zane lowered his hand, releasing mine, but I gripped his hand. I wanted to greet his mother with our hands linked as a show of our feelings. We shouldn't have to hide something like this. He gave me a look of surprise, but never let my hand go. We entangled our fingers and walked towards the large mansion that was Zane's house, where his mother was waiting. The Naga of the Serpiente.

The Serpiente mansion was elaborate, the hallways twining like a maze and I was soon lost. If it was not for Zane, I know that I would have wandered through the halls for hours. After what seemed an hour, we finally reached a deep mahogany door, the sheer size of it intimidating me. My grip on Zane's hand tightened, and he squeezed my hand in response. He took a deep breath and pushed on the doors, the heavy wood opening without a sound. The bright light from the high windows blinded me, and I raised my other hand to block my eyes. When my vision cleared, I blinked a few times and my mouth opened in surprise.

The large room was gorgeous. There were high vaulting windows along the wall I faced, and three large chairs-almost thrones-stood along that wall. The marble pillars along the wall were intricately carved with flowers, ribbons, trees, snakes, floor was made of the same white marble, and the walls were made of the same stone one would see from castles. All together it was a very daunting and beautiful room.

Yet all of this paled in comparison to the regal woman sitting on the left chair. The chair in the middle was the tallest of the three and the more decorate done of the three, obviously for the Diente. The one to its right the second tallest, made for the Naga, while the third was the shortest and made for the Arami. The Naga of the Serpiente sat on the chair to the left, or the right of the Diente. She was a beautiful woman, her long, black hair let loose around her dainty shoulders and her piercing blue eyes not only looking at me, but also at Zane. A small frown appeared between her eyebrows at our linked hands, but I didn't allow her to scare me. I couldn't. Standing to her right was a woman, well into her pregnancy, and bearing resemblance to Zane. I snuck a glance at him, but he only had eyes for his mother. So, that must be his sister. She was beautiful and glowing-no doubt owing to the pregnancy-her hands placed protectively over her ample stomach. Her black hair was up in a careless bun, some strands framing her face. Instead of her haphazard hair making her look disorganised it instead increased her beauty and made her seem innocent. Like her mother, her dark eyes were trained on Zane and I. however, unlike her mother, she didn't look disapproving but joyous.

The door closed behind us with an ominous bang. The silence in the room was pressing on my eardrums, and I prayed that someone, anyone, would break the heavy silence before my eardrums popped. I opened my mouth once, but Zane's sister saw my movement and shook her head slightly. My mouth closed with a small snap.

"Zane."

"Mother." Their tones were cold, distant. Something I didn't expect of Zane. I never thought his voice could sound so heartless. Her eyes narrowed at his tone, and she stood sharply. Her long skirt whipped behind her as she walked towards Zane, her heels clicking on the floor. It was only when she was in front of Zane did she stop. For a second I thought she was going to slap him, and I stepped in front of him, blocking him with my body. The Naga barely reached Zane's chin, yet stood an inch above me. Despite this, I glared at her, daring her to even touch Zane. A cool hand on my shoulder had me looking into the dark eyes-so like Zane's-and Irene's understanding but sad eyes. She merely shook her head, and pulled me gently away.

"Do not meddle in affairs you have no knowledge of, girl." Her voice was soft and melodious, and I felt myself softening. I gave Zane a worried look, and he gave me a smile while Irene led me to a room to the left of the large room. This room was smaller but more comfortable. There were many sofas and the floor was carpeted, very unlike the rest of the mansion. The mansion was made of stone and spoke of coldness, yet this room was more like the Nest. Cozy and comfortable. I threw myself on a large red sofa and sighed. I felt so useless! I couldn't be there for Zane when he needed me. Didn't the Naga want to meet with me? So why would she pick a fight with Zane and not talk to me at all? I sighed into the arm of the sofa.

I felt a comforting hand on my back and I stiffened at the contact. I looked to see Irene sitting next to me and staring at the door we just came through, chewing nervously on her lip. When she saw my gaze, she laughed nervously and lifted her hand, yet she never moved. I raised my eyebrows, unused to the Serpiente's need for contact and closeness, but she ignored my look.

"Mother has been worried for Zane." I merely raised an eyebrow in response, waiting for her to continue. "After father and Galen died, all the duties and expectations fell on Zane's shoulders. He was never meant to be Arami, and he lived his life relatively carefree of all the stress of being the Prince of the Serpiente. He learned to fight for his people and became a great captain, earning the respect of his men quickly. He is a born leader, and he cares, something that some leaders lack. Not to say my father and brother didn't care," She added quickly. "But if it was for the better of the Serpiente, they would have sacrificed each and every one to ensure the Avians lost. If they could get rid of the Avians, even at the expense of all our people, they would have taken the chance without a second thought. Zane is different. He would never do that, and would rather sacrifice himself than allow any of his people be killed. Ever since he became Arami when he was sixteen, he has been searching high and low for a solution to this war. Mother worried. 'He cares too much,' she said. 'He will destroy himself.' But I always disagreed. I knew it was his compassion and love for his people that would bring an end to this war, and here we are. He found an end to that war without even meaning to." She finally looked at me, meeting my lighter eyes with her darker ones. "Just by falling in love with the Avian's treasure, Danica Shardae, he secured a way into the hearts and lives of the Avians. A marriage between the two warring clans may not secure peace between the two, but it can secure a brighter future for generations. Without even meaning to, you and Zane have opened other people's eyes that there can be love between enemies. Thank you."

I blinked a few times, tears rising to my eyes. I didn't know what to say to that. I was sure that by being together, Zane and I would bring about more strife and hatred, and be ostracised by our own people. I assumed that my mother's reaction was one of many, that everyone would not accept us. I was wrong.

No words needed to be said. I merely sat up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and even though she was surprised, she embraced me too. never in a million years would I believed that I will fall in love with Zane nor embrace his sister, yet here I was. What a pleasant surprise.

* * *

Ok, I know I totally deserve whatever rocks etc you throw at me. I know, I know, I know. And I know it's no excuse to say that I've been busy with school, the truth is I've been doing so much writing for my classes that I don't feel to write more…so sorry! Christmas hols are here, though, so I'll be updating more :] and I'll also pre-write chapters so I can still update regularly even if I'm not writing :p

Any thoughts? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w.

please?

;]


	12. Goodbye

-Zane-

My mother and I watched Irene lead Danica into the waiting room, and it was only when she was safely behind a closed door did my mother's hand come up and slap me across the cheek. My cheek stung slightly with the contact, but I turned my head so I was facing her again and glared down at her defiantly.

She stalked away, placing her back to me. She knew how dangerous it was to show her back to a cobra, but she was so enraged that she didn't care. I only saw her this angry once, and that was when Irene and I snuck out to go to a club when I was fourteen, Irene fifteen. We had returned early in the morning, both slightly drunk and without our guards.

"Zane, you failed to mention that your current fling is now ostracised from Avian society."

"How-?"

"How do I know?" She snapped at me, spinning around to face me. "Our spies. Word went around quickly about the banished Princess, the only heir to the Tuuli Thea."

"She's the only heir. I'm sure her mother will accept her."

"After being sullied by a Serpeinte? Nacola Shardae would rather her daughter be dead."

I shook my head, sure in my conviction and my new resolve and solution. Danica and I will be together and bring our people together; I was sure of it. "Mother, I am sure she will see reason and ask Danica to return."

"Zane, just answer me this one question." I motioned for her to continue, and my mother threaded her fingers. "Have you, in any way, caused the Tuuli Thea to believe that her daughter's virtue is no longer intact?"

I took a step back, my horror evident on my face. "Never! I will never take advantage of Danica that way."

My mother sighed in relief, and ran a hand down her face. "That's good. At least I may be able to salvage the situation."

"What situation?"

My mother met her eyes with mine, bright blue meeting black. "I'm going to return Danica to her people, and you will stay here."

"I thought you just said Nacola-"

"I know what I just said! But there are a few of her personal guard who wish to have her back, and have guaranteed that the Tuuli Thea will accept Danica as a member of Avian society. But only if she is returned _without you _and without her virtue being stolen."

I stumbled backwards, unable to believe it. "Danica will be returning to the Avians?"

"Yes. And you will remain here."

"But…"

"No buts, Zane. You may think you love her, but is your love for her greater than your love of your people? I have organised with Andreios that if she was returned, that this long war will finally come to an end and that they will leave this town, and search for another place to populate. However, if the two of you decided that you will stay together, this war will escalate until there are no more Serpiente or Avians left. You and I both know this. So the question is: do you love her or your people, and the prospect of peace, more?"

My head reeled. This had got to be a sick joke that my mother was playing on me; no way could I decide between my people and Danica! I love both immensely, and the thought of having to cause either to suffer caused my heart to twist painfully in my chest. I couldn't choose. I couldn't.

But I had to.

I knew what the right and logical answer was, the answer mother was hoping I will make: that I will choose my people and peace, a peace I have dreamed of for so long. Yet how could I choose that after finally finding someone who understands and loves me? How could I choose that over the girl I love? Being a Serpiente means that I am more sensitive to my emotions and I express them freely. So should I choose logic or my own heart?

I looked up at my mother and met her gaze with mine. "I think I need to speak to Danica before I make a decision."

She nodded, and I marched over to the waiting room. I yanked open the door to see my sister and Danica talking intently, but with one look at me, Irene got up and left. She gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and closed the door after her.

I sat next to Danica and buried my face in her shoulder. "My mother has found a way to allow you to return to your people." Without looking at her, I knew her face lit up with hope and happiness, and with that realisation I knew what my choice would be. Even though Danica was getting more comfortable with my kind, she will never feel at home with my people. Living with us in the years to come will be hard on her as she will not only see the people she is living with die in the war, but will also see her people – now forcibly separated from her by her mother – die. I couldn't let her witness that. Even if we will be separated forever, I knew that if Danica were happy, I would be too. And I knew she would be happiest with her people. For all I knew, she may find someone else to love. I know she is the only one for me, but I could only hope for Danica's happiness and that she will find someone else with whom she could love, and who will love and cherish her as much – or even more so – than I will.

I refused to look at her. "She has made all the preparations. I'll tell you when I know more." Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she tucked her chin into my shoulder. I didn't want to tell her the rest: that when she leaves the palace it will be the last time we will ever see each other, that she will now be uprooted from her home and forced to live somewhere else. I hope that with my betrayal that she will be angry with me and maybe move on faster. Anything to make her happy.

I abruptly got up and left her, unable to look at her for fear that she will see the tears threatening to spill over. I faced my mother with my chin raised high. "She will return to her people."

My mother sighed in relief, and her shoulders slumped with relief. When she looked at me, I could see the deep regret she had for making me make such a difficult choice, but I also saw fierce determination. If I had not made that choice, I had a feeling she would have made the choice for me. She is very protective of her people and will do what's best for them. If she had to sacrifice her son's happiness for it, then so be it.

"Andreios will be here in the morning to pick her up. I will give you the rest of the day to say your godbyes."

I nodded, and returned for Danica. She grasped my hand tightly, her light eyes glowing with happiness and I forced myself to smile back at her. Today was about her. I wanted to remember her every smile, her laugh and her joy before seeing her off tomorrow. I wanted her to have good memories of me and of the Serpiente before she left. I wanted all the time in the world, but such things were not meant to be.

"Andreios will be coming tomorrow to take you back." Her face broke out in a large smile, and I couldn't help but think about the relationship between her and her guard. I knew Andreios to be her close friend and guard, but still. At least I knew her to be in safe hands.

The rest of the day I took her to the market where we met all the merchants, watched a few dances and had a good time. I truly think that she came out of there with a changed perspective of my people.

We spent the night in the Nest, and morning came too soon.

I walked Danica to the palace, where she was to meet with Andreios, and I found myself unable to speak through the lump in my throat. Andreios is a tall man with broad shoulders and dark hair, and his smile was bright when he saw Danica. I knew she wanted to break free of my hold and run to him, but she had to show Avian restraint. So when they finally met, they gave each other smiles and curt nods.

I saw he was observing me, a hostile look in his eyes as he saw Danica's and my hands linked. I glared back at him, daring him to say anything, and he quickly looked away.

"Ready to go, Shardae?"

Danica nodded, and she turned towards me. "Come and visit me?"

I nodded, plastering a smile on my face. I felt my mother's eyes on me, but I refused to look at her. "Sure." My voice was strained, and I went for a carefree tone. "If I can ever brave a building swarming with birds."

She laughed, and the lump in my throat grew bigger. "You stole me from my room. I think you'll have no trouble with coming to visit me sometime."

"Yes, but that was during the night when everyone was asleep." I shot back, keeping my tone light-hearted.

"Shardae, we should go." Rei's polite voice grated on my nerves, but I ignored it. Danica nodded once, and turned to me, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She quickly masked it, but I knew she was as sad as I to be leaving, except she didn't know that this was permanent. I wrapped my arms around her small waist roughly, dying for the feel of her lips against mine. She kissed me back hungrily, and I lost track of time. My whole world was Danica; I started and ended with her. I only wished we had more time.

A polite cough broke us apart, and Danica blushed a pretty shade of red. I kissed her one last time on the cheek before handing her over. I kept my eyes on her retreating back until she was merely a speck, and even then I tried to keep looking for her.

I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder. "You made the right choice, Zane."

A tear trickled down my cheek, sliding off my face and splattering my shirt. "It sure doesn't feel like it."

* * *

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year :D From the looks of it, I may only have two or three chapters left! Whoopee!

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w.

please?

;]


	13. Moving On

~Danica~

As I left the Serpiente palace, I couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. Even though I had been growing accustomed to the Serpiente people, I still felt ill at ease. An ancient instinct told me to run every time they brushed arms with me – a casual touch to them, but one that sent signal flares into my consciousness. I was wary around them, and they were wary around me. Dressed as a dancer, only my light eyes and hair gave me away as someone different. _But how different could I be if I was wearing their clothes? _That's what they were thinking; I know it. Dress like the enemy and they will grudgingly accept you. Even though you may not be one of them, only someone stupid or brave will dress like them and try in vain to fit in. Avians and Serpiente were different in their mannerisms, how they dress, their likes, dislikes, food, entertainment, but with careful study an Avian can pretend to be a Serpiente, and vice versa. What always gave us away were our appearances. Serpiente were generally olive- or pale-skinned with dark hair and bright eyes – usually emerald green or sapphire blue. We Avains have a slight glow about us that made us look a bit tanned. Our hair was natural browns or soft blacks. Our eyes were earthy colours – browns, hazels and the occasion gold. An idiot can tell the difference between an Avain and a Serpiente.

So, even though I was dressed like one of them, they still gave me strange glances and some snickered as I passed. I immediately felt the loss of Zane at my side; without him to block me from the crowd of Serpiente, I suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. I pulled at my midriff-bearing top and crossed my arms across my chest. Instead of being steadfast and a pillar of strength like usual, Rei merely led the way to where I knew the car was waiting. As a rule, Avians and Serpiente never drove anywhere near the other's territory. As soon as we left the Serpiente's territory, a car will be waiting to pick us up. Rei marched ahead and I had to jog to keep up. I looked behind me to see Zane's figure watching us as we passed through the market and I waved, but either he didn't see or he ignored it because he never waved back. I felt very alone.

It's strange how I came to depend on his proximity in the last few days. What I guess was even stranger was the fact that I became so dependent on him in such a short span of time. Maybe a week ago he had been my enemy who had kidnapped me. I don't really know what happened to change that – maybe the fact that went to such lengths to ensure I was comfortable and even going the extra mile to pack clothes for me, or that a part of me hated seeing him lying on the bed as the poison from my dagger ran through his bloodstream, or that no matter how much I wanted to go home I wanted to be with him even more – but all I knew was that I found someone with whom I felt comfortable and whom I love. Ever since Vasili died, I thought I could never find another man to love. Sure, Rei has always been there for me and a blind man could tell he was in love with me, but I had never felt the same feelings for him that he harboured for me. Mother used to show me every eligible and acceptable Avian male and I would never feel a spark between the two of us. Maybe I was being too hopeful, too picky, too romantic, but I knew there was more to marriage than a proper bloodline. I knew that I had to love the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, or I will be miserable forever.

I never thought in a million years that it will be Zane Cobriana with whom I imagined myself growing old with, with whom I can laugh with, who I can depend on, who I will feel a spark with. The spark that was ignited when we first kissed grew to a raging electrical storm every time he touched me. I was addicted to him and how he made me feel.

We loaded into the black SUV, and I barely registered Rei's increasing tension as we speeded towards Hawk's Keep. I was excited to be going home.

My excitement was short lived.

When we entered our town a myriad of people greeted us, but there were many different expressions painted on their faces. For a people who showed as little of emotion as possible, this was disconcerting. Some were joyful, some disapproving and some were even hostile. Some looked pitying. A red flag came up when we started to head away from my home.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Danica." I frowned at his choice to not call me by my official title – Shardae – in front of the others.

"What exactly were the conditions my mother set for me to return?"

He sighed but refused to meet my eyes. "She didn't organise your return. In fact, she was downright against it." I sat in shocked silence and waited for him continue. "However, the heads of military realised that without an heir, the Avians were finished anyways. So they worked out a treaty with the Naga."

"What was this treaty?" My voice was terse.

"That you were returned, we leave the area and for us to never return."

"And how do we win?" My voice was raised an octave higher. I wasn't a prisoner; I was exiled by own mother! I would have come back of my own violation if my mother had allowed it. This treaty was unfair to all Avians.

Rei levelled his eyes to mine. "We get you back."

"So?"

"Dani, don't you realise? With this treaty, there is no more war, we get our princess back and we can leave with our chins raised high, in a manner."

"Then why aren't I being escorted back to the palace?"  
"Because your mother…she…"

"She didn't want me back."

"Not at the expense of losing, no. But I'm sure I can make her see that we did win one war here." He said the last sentence in an undertone, as if speaking to himself.

"Which war? As far as I know we were only fighting one, not many." With a sinking heart, I reviewed the treaty again, trying to figure out something my heart already did. If I can never return, what about Zane?

He met my eyes, and for the first time throughout this whole ordeal I saw that he had a tinge of regret in his eyes. "We took away the most important thing from the Arami of the Serpiente and ensured he will never get it back."

My heart plummeted. In vain, I asked, "What?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from Rei. A masochistic part of me needed reinforcement for the road my mind had gone down.

"Not what, but who. You."

I dropped my head into my hands and started to cry. Without even realising it, by agreeing to go home I was guaranteeing my permanent separation from Zane. Did he know about this? Of course he did, didn't he say he had a way to get me home? Why else would he have looked at me with sadness in his beautiful, dark eyes since he spoke with his mother, why else did he not let me leave his side once...but, why? Why? I thought he loved me! Why would he let me go home if he knew that it would separate us?

Rage and a broken heart quickly replaced my despair and melancholy. If this was his way of breaking up with me, if this was the way he said that I was just a passing flirtation that he could easily dispose of, then fine. I don't care. Thoughts of his obvious pain at what he had to been going through and Rei being sure he was dealing a hefty blow against the prince of the Serpiente was quickly forgotten.

I continued to tell myself that I don't care, but no matter how many times I said so in my mind, I knew I was lying to myself. I cared. I love him, and I dodnt think anything can change that. And that hurt the most. Knowing that you love someone and being forced to stay away from him or her for eternity is the greatest torture a person can inflict on another.

Rei said they were winning one war by taking me away from Zane. What he didn't know was that we were also losing one.

We arrived at Rei's house, but I was so wrapped up in my personal problem that I didn't care. I think Rei carried me out of the SUV, but the next thing I knew was waking up to a bright day and being relatively uncomfortable. Lying down all night on a couch in clothes I've been in for three days isn't exactly comfortable. I looked around me and took in my surroundings. I knew I was in Rei's house - I've been in it too many times to count, when we were children and best friends and finally when he was the head of my guard and some nights when he will keep me in the house if the fighting got too intense – and immediately recognised the cream coloured walls, the navy blue cushions on the off white couch and the dark wood shelves. His floor was also a dark wood (don't ask me what kind, I didn't really care and I'm not one of those people who could identify a wood by just looking at it). I was in his sitting room, and his bedroom was down the hall to my left. His kitchen (all chrome and marble) was on my right. Thankfully, he had two entrances to his bathroom – one from the sitting room and another from his bedroom. Imagine me traipsing through his bedroom to take a shower. Awkward.

The best thing about Rei's place, though? It felt lived in. you could see his touches everywhere, from the alphabetised book shelf, to the pair of crossed swords over the couch I slept on (and yes, he did know how to use both) to the various pictures on his walls. I felt a wave of guilt. It was because of this stupid treaty that he will have to move from his home; that all Avians will have to move from their homes, homes that they have had for generations. I sighed and looked at the foot of the couch and saw my clothes, neatly folded with some bath things. I grabbed them and made my way to the bathroom.

In a daze, I washed off the grime, scents and memories of the past couple of days. I was never going to see Zane again. It was time I got used to the fact. However hard I tried, though, every single time I told myself to forget Zane, a stab of pain lanced through my chest and I would crumple forward. My tears mixed with the steaming shower water and nothing I could do or tell myself changed the fact that my heart was breaking. If I could maybe see Zane once more, get some kind of closure, know why he did this when I know that he loves me…

As I stood under the hot water, a vague plan began to form. Maybe I could do just that. I more or less know the layout of the Serpiente town, and I'm sure Aisha will be happy to see me again. I could hang out there and somehow send a messenger to Zane. I need to see him again. It was a need so fierce that I knew that if I didn't fulfil it, I will probably burst.

Now to get out of Rei's house…

I pulled on my jeans and the brown blouse and absentmindedly combed my hair with my fingers. I didn't come up with a brilliant plan to get out of Rei's house without having him running after me when I saw a vase of bright flowers sitting on one of his tables in the sitting room. A smile graced my face. I knew what I was going to do now.


	14. Visit

**I am so disappointed :'( Only one person reviewed my last chapter! It discouraged me, and if I hadn't pre-written these last few chapters, then you all may have never gotten an update. But I did. And I love you all, so I'm gonna spoil everyone for Martin Luther King Jr. Day tomorrow! But...please review?

* * *

**

~Danica~

* * *

It wasn't the easiest escaping from Rei's house, but I managed it. I was quickly lost in the crowds of families moving out, and my heart throbbed in the pain I was putting my people through. I rushed through them and refused to think about it, because every time I thought of my people and what they were sacrificing to have me my step will falter and I couldn't move forward. And I needed to move forward, to the future – still uncertain and scary – and towards Zane.

I didn't have a transport to the Serpiente town, and for the first time I silently thanked that there were mortals between the two warring towns of shifters (former shifters) and a taxi service. I patted the pockets of my jeans to ensure I had the money I swiped from Rei's wallet (sorry, Rei. Had to be done.) Satisfied that it was there, I gave myself a mental pat on the back as I hailed a yellow taxi and jumped in.

The trip to the Serpiente town was longer than I remember it being. Though, that might have been my anxiety speaking. The taxi couldn't move fast enough and I swear we got red lights the whole way there. When the man finally pulled up in front of the Serpiente mansion, I hopped out, not even waiting for my change. There will be no returning by taxi for me. I sprinted up the stairs and dashed into the mansion, startling a few people. Turning a corner that I vaguely remember I crashed head first into someone. I fell back on my rump with a grunt.

"Owww." I drawled out as I stood, rubbing my backside. I looked up to see a beautiful woman standing above me, a haughty and pissed off look on her face. She was taller than I with long, blonde hair and very slim. However, even though she was slim, I still saw the definition of muscle in her bared arms and her eyes were cold – like a killers'. I shivered involuntary when I saw her. Yes, I had spent a bit of time with the Serpiente, but I didn't imagine fangs on any of them (except maybe Zane when I first saw him). However, I was sure when she opened her mouth I will see a pair of razor sharp fangs where her incisors should have been.

"Hawk." To my surprise, I saw no fangs.

"Um, hi." I stuttered out when I finally straightened. "Is Zane here?"

The blonde gave me a disdainful look and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "He isn't here."

My heart fell a little, but I refused to show it on my face. "Thanks." I spun around and tried to control my breathing, forcing my heart to stop falling, to hide it away so it won't hurt ever again. I couldn't handle it anymore. Why does such a short sentence cause such pain? Maybe it's just hopeless, maybe I should just give up with this. Obviously it wasn't meant to be. What was that saying again? If it was meant to be, it will come back to you?

I guess I should have taken my change from the taxi driver.

"Adelina?" A man's voice said behind me, but I didn't look back. His voice wasn't familiar to me, and there was nothing left for me here.

"Danica?"

At the sound of my name I froze. I would recognise his voice anywhere. My heart did a little pitter patter, growing in size and rate as I turned around. The first thing I saw was the blonde looking furious, her hands clenching into fist as she stormed away from us. A guy who looked like her – with the pale blonde hair and light eyes – gave her an exasperated look and then bowed his head at me in respect, but I had already looked away from him. My eyes were trained on the man in front of me, an incredulous look on his face. "Zane." My voice came out in a slight whoosh and I felt my knees crumple. Faster than I thought he could move, he closed the distance between us and caught me before I fell on my face. I buried my face into his shirt and cried. All of the emotional overload in the past two days was enough for me and I finally cracked in his arms. All I wanted was him, but then I remembered why I wasn't with him last night.

I punched his chest a few times in the midst of my crying but he never released his hold on me. He rocked me back and forth, shushing me. "It's ok baby, I'm here. I'm here."

I nodded into his chest, but still hit him again for good measure.

"Why?"

"It was a chance at peace."

"Not good enough."

"I wanted you to be happy."

"And you thought I could be happy without you?"

"I hoped. I knew you weren't going to be happy with us, and we would have still been at war."

I pulled my face from his chest and glared at him. "Don't you dare make a decision like that again without me."

He chuckled, and I saw that he had tear tracks down his cheeks. I wiped them away and gave him a smile. "Zane, my place is at your side. You and I both know this."

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is convince everyone else that this war is stupid and to give it up."

A small frown crossed my face. "It's not going to be easy."

"I know."

"My people hate your people."

"Not all." He replied, touching my nose.

"If only there was a place where we could bring the two together…" An idea started to form, and I pulled away from Zane.

"Danica?"

I raised a finger to stop him from talking as my idea blossomed. "It's perfect."

"What is?"

"My idea! Oh my gosh!" Galvanised, I sprang up and started to pace in a circle, not even registering Zane's bewildered expression. "We just need to get a place, but I'm sure people will want to come. We can start all over…" My voice trailed off and my pacing was suddenly stopped when Zane firmly placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Danica. What's on your mind?"

"A new court. It's a perfect solution, a perfect place where we can blend Serpiente and Avians on neutral ground. No war. Just the two races living side by side in relative peace."

"And how do we know that people will even come?"

"We don't."

"And how do we know that at this neutral place bloodshed won't occur?"

"We don't." Even with his doubts, I felt confident in my decision. "We need to plan."

"We can't plan here. You're not even supposed to be here."

I looked up at him, totally forgetting that my people were currently upstaging their whole lives for a princess who was currently…not packing to leave. Crap.

I looked up to Zane with my puppy dog eyes. "Take me to Rei's? Please?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Danica, you know we can't go on Avian land."

"So? This is an emergency. Please?"

He ruffled his hair again and dragged his hand down his face. "Sure." I squealed and jumped on him, which was extremely out of character of me. Startled, he staggered backward at the added weight but smiled under the barrage of kisses I rained on his face.

"If I get a thanks like this every time I drive you, then I'm officially becoming your chauffeur."

Zane speeds, but that didn't bother me. Ok, maybe a little, but I hid it pretty well…I think. He pulled up at Rei's and I jumped out before he even put it in park. I slowed down when I reached the door to his one storey house and forced myself to calm down. Without knocking, I walked in to see Rei pacing, his face past furious. When he saw me, he rushed to my side and looked me over, looking for injuries or any other sign that I was hurt.

"Where were you? I saw the flowers at the window so I now you weren't kidnapped, but that didn't stop me from wondering." His voice was barely controlled, which showed how worried he was. I placed my hand on his arm and he took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, I still saw his worry but nothing else gave away his previous distress.

"I went to the Serpiente."

"I thought you might've." He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation.

"I have an idea." As I said this, Zane walked in. Immediately Rei pushed me behind him and growled. Zane growled back, and the pair of them crouched as if ready to spring at the other. I stepped in front of Rei and fixed him with an icy stare. "No mauling of anyone in my presence." I said, looking at both of them. Zane relaxed first, and casually draped an arm around my shoulders. Rei's face looked murderous so I shook his arm off. "Stop it." I whispered to him, but he just gave me a cocky grin.

"Anyways, my plan." Rei nodded at me, but his eyes kept flicking over to Zane at my side. "I want to have this neutral place where both Avians and Serpiente can live together, in peace."

"Are you serious?"

"That's what I said." Replied Zane, his tone flat.

I sighed. "I think it's worth a shot."

"And who will support this?" That was Rei.

I paused. "I don't know."

"Then why bother?" I glared at Zane.

"Do you want us to be together?"

"Of course! Danica, you've got to admit this is crazy."

"If neither of you will support me, then I will just do this alone." I crossed my arms over my chest obstinately.

Both men sighed at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Danica, you know you have my support in this, right?" Zane enveloped me into his arms.

"Didn't seem like it two minutes ago." I grumbled.

"It's worth a shot. I think I know a few who are loyal to you still and will follow this crazy plan of yours." Rei admitted, sounding weary. Without further ado, he left us alone. I felt kind of guilty because I backed him into a corner about it he wasn't too happy, but I knew it will work. It had to.

"What now?"

I looked up at him, and a tingle of fear ran up my spine. "Our mothers."

To say that the meeting with my mother went well is an outright lie. She looked through me, not even acknowledging my presence, and kept shooting Zane nasty looks. Well, at least he got a reaction. I was as good as a wall in her eyes.

"Mother, please listen to us." I followed her around the building, but still no response. Finally exasperated, I grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at me. When she looked away from me, I gripped her chin and made her look me in the eyes.

She flicked her eyes to Zane. "You're not supposed to be here. This is a violation of the treaty."

"Your daughter has a better solution." He snapped back. "A crazy one." He added in an undertone. I think I was the only one who heard him.

"I have no daughter." That sentence punched me in the gut and I doubled over at he sudden pain. I know my mom disowned me and all that, but to say she doesn't have a daughter when I was standing right in front of her? That was just cruel. I never pegged my mother as a cruel woman, but I guess I was wrong. I saw a flicker of something in her eyes – regret? sadness? - but it was gone just as quickly. She stalked out of the room.

"She'll come around." Zane's voice was gentle and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I chuckled, a low, humourless laugh. "No she won't. She's stubborn that way."

He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair again. "Wait right here." I nodded, and sat on the floor.

It hurt almost as much as when I realised I wasn't going to see Zane anymore. Almost. But I had gone through worse, so I know I can get through this. Right?


	15. Peace

-Zane-

I rushed after Danica's mother, intent on stopping her and making her listen to Danica whether it killed her or not. I know I saw regret in her eyes when she said that to Danica, so I was sure I could convince her to come back. I soon saw her proud shoulders in front of me, and I increased my speed. Soon I had overtaken her, and stopping in front of her I refused to let her pass.

"Out of my way, snake." She snarled, the most emotion I had ever heard in her voice.

"No. You have to listen to Danica. She has a pretty good idea that might work, and that way either side won't lose."

"Why? Why should I listen to her when she betrayed her people, her bloodline, me…" Her voice broke at the end.

I softened my voice. "She never betrayed anyone. Is falling in love such a crime?"

"If it's the enemy?"

"What makes me the enemy? An old grudge that no-one can seem to let go, even though centuries have passed? I am human, just like you. I bleed, I hurt, I feel. Just like you. What makes me so different?"

"You're descended from snakes!"

"And you from birds. So? Our shifter abilities are no longer a part of who we are; we lost that ability in the midst of all our hate and war. By saying I'm an enemy just because of who my ancestors are is just as bad as the racism that humans have now. Whole countries have been torn apart by racism, by hate, because people are afraid of those who are different than they. Is that all we are reduced to? Hate?"

She hung her head and rubbed her forehead. "For a snake you talk a lot of sense."

I flashed her a grin. "For a bird you seem pretty hot-headed."

She sighed in defeat and gave me an imperious stare. However, all her dislike for me was no longer shown in her eyes. Either she was hiding it from me really well, or that little speech I just gave changed her opinion of me. "So what's this brilliant idea my daughter has?"

I grinned at her and offered her my arm so I may escort her back to Danica. "Let her tell you herself."

Danica's eyes were big as saucers when she saw my mother on my arm. "Mom?"

Nacola Shardae gave her a small smile before stepping towards her, her arms outstretched. "I've been ridiculous. Please forgive me?"

With a choked sob, Danica ran into her mother's arms.

Whistling innocently, I slowly backed out of the room to let the two catch up. I had my own mother to speak to, and I didn't want to do that with Danica around.

As I left the room, I saw Rei. "Yo."

He looked up in surprise. "Oh, it's you."

"Expecting another dashingly handsome man?" I joked.

He just stared at me.

I raised my hands in mock defeat and jerked my head at the closed door. "They're in there. Give them a few minutes, or hours, or whatever it takes. I'm going to tell my mother about this. Just tell Danica that's where I wnet please, if she asks."

He nodded, and stood at attention as if he was on guard duty. Which, I guess he is.

Satisfied, I whistled as I walked back to my car. I sure hoped my mother took the news better than Danica's.

Well, in a way, my mother did. Though I think I mostly have to thank Irene for that. She was all for the idea, and immediately spouting up names of people she knew who will love to try Danica's idea. She even had the perfect place that we may have this little area. It was a small valley in wolf land, but she said that they will be more than happy to give it to us – for a price, of course. Knowing wolves and their territory, I knew it wasn't going to be cheap, but I know for a fact it's a heck of a lot cheaper than the lives of hundreds more Avians and Serpiente. Swayed by both my sister's and my argument, my mother agreed.

"But," She told me, a finger held up in warning, "You will not shirk your duties here. You may run the affairs of this other court, but you also have to think about the other Serpiente, and Danica will have to think about the other Avians. Are you ready for this much responsibility?"

I paused, searching deep within myself for an answer. I nodded my head slowly. "We can do it. I know we can."

_

* * *

The road to peace is never easy. It had many set backs, many problems that we have to work out, and there is the possibility that it won't even work. It's fragile. You never know how long it will last, if at all. You feel as if you are walking on eggshells the whole time, and sometimes you want to just give up. But if it's something you really want, something you know you will cherish and hold close for the rest of your life, it's worth it. It's definitely worth it, a hundred times over. _

_Danica and I spent a lot of time forming this new court, this new court of beginning, of hope and of peace. Wyvern's court. Avains and Serpiente were wary of each other, and they had their own 'half' of the land, but it was progress. They weren't trying to kill each other, and I even saw a young couple holding hands in the shared market. This may not have been a big thing for Serpiente, but the fact that it was a Serpiente woman and an Avian man, I couldn't help but smile and wish them the best. _

_Change is hard. People resist it, but it is inevitable. That's what's happening here – change. I can feel it in the wind and see it on the faces of the people of Wyvern's court. Change is what I saw when I held my daughter the first time._

_Zane Cobrianna,_

_Diente of the Serpiente and ruler of Wyvern court._

_Fin

* * *

_

I hope you all liked it! I haven't been getting much reviews for the last few chapters, but that's ok. I guess. But please review :D

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w.

please?

;]


End file.
